Sigyn's Task
by Mist-in-August
Summary: A lost prince, a determined maiden. Will Sigyn be able to mend such a broken soul? LokixSigyn Post-Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat statuesque in one of the chairs in his chambers. Around him, the maiden Sigyn paced around, examining the prince's untouched chambers as if rating them on livability, like any woman would. It was an awkward first meeting, and Loki was having difficulties grasping the fact the Odin, despite the terror Loki had caused on earth, still had promised to another realm his youngest son's hand in marriage. His betrothed now walked about his chambers, her young and innocent beauty an unfamiliar light in the darkness of Loki's rooms. His eyes, low and dark, followed the maiden as she walked, watching the way her chiffon dress clung to her body. He saw her golden tresses and remembered briefly a childhood moment when he had cut such hair from Sif's sleeping head in an act of spite. Her skin was bronze with the sun, her cheeks rosy and full of life. Her eyes were blue as sapphires and full of light. Her fingers knit together behind her back, tangling and re-tangling themselves as Loki watched her eyes trace the lines of the vaulted ceiling, moving to the stitch in the emerald-colored spread across the bed, and finally to the cold, pale face of her betrothed. Loki did not return the stare, letting his gaze fall to the floor.

Sigyn sat across from the man who in less than a week would be her husband. Her first impression of Loki had been wrought when she saw him land in Asgard with Thor, his hands bound and mouth sealed by a silencing device. At that moment, she felt fear, for she thought she had been sent to marry a monster who needed to be chained. But now, as she looked upon the lost prince, her heart began to soften for him. The muzzle had fallen away to reveal features fine and almost gaunt. Although his body had been nearly replenished since his return to Asgard, he still seemed as if at any moment he could break in two. Every time she looked at them, his eyes seemed to change color, though if she had to name one she would say green. Beneath his eyes the skin was dark and shadowy with a weariness Sigyn had never imagined any person could bear. Loki Odinsson, although she knew the prince was not truly Odin's, was nothing beside beautiful. A beautiful mess, she thought. A task needing to be undertaken, a puzzle needing to be solved. So, so desperately, too.

Loki felt the maiden's blue eyes burn into his skin. Her stare was unwavering, and the two sat in silence for nearly a half hour before one spoke. Loki shifted, letting his gaze trail from a spot on the floor to the beautiful face of Sigyn. He took a breath, and paused, almost as if he was going to speak. But after a moment, he exhaled, thinking of nothing to say to the poor girl. His mind only conjured thoughts of how he was going to do nothing but take her innocence and destroy her. There was nothing else he could do, or knew to do. He had lost the capability to love a long while ago, though he couldn't remember when. Remnants of this lost feeling, or thing—he didn't know what to call it—still hung in his mind on the shadowed rafters of hate he had built. They knit together sometimes when he saw the face of his mother, Frigga, or even when Thor's arm kept him from collapsing, and became love. But only for a frenzied second. He didn't know if he could mend those remnants again and again for this girl.

"I have heard you are not truly of Asgard, but a Jotun-." Sigyn's voice broke the silence.

"I deny that existence—that part of me." Loki spat. Sigyn had picked an interesting first topic, Loki thought. The beautiful gold of the girl's waving locks seemed to glow in the low light of the chamber. The prince's thoughts blurred for a moment as his eyes were distracted by them.

"Then you count yourself Asgardian?"

"I deny that as well."

"Then what are you, Loki son-of-nothing?" Sigyn asked calmly, her tone not losing its sweetness and utter innocence. Loki seethed at the sound of it. Why would Odin grant such a thing to him? Such a small object of beauty she was, selfless and full of nothing but purity. How could Odin turn this white flower over to such a tortured, rotting soul as Loki's?

Loki was silent for a moment. "I am myself," he said, icy pang in his voice, "I am a god."

"The God of Mischief." Sigyn recognized. She said it so plainly, Loki felt his lips twitch. She called him a god when others would not.

"And why did my fath- why did Odin bring you here to wed me? How could you ever be a match to me? You are just a girl, silly with thoughts of spring love and the white of wedding gowns. I will ruin you. You're not even a gode-."

"Of Fidelity," the girl stopped him, "I am Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity, as dubbed by Odin. I am the goddess of faithfulness and devotion and loyalty. At first I think it odd that the Goddess of Fidelity is to be bound in life to the God of Mischief. In what realm would that union come to be were it not for the hand of Odin? But I see now the Allfather's reasons. You are lost, and you need someone of purest devotion to guide you back. No matter what you say or believe, Loki Odinsson of Asgard."

Loki thought for a moment. "You are wrong, girl," he said, voice acidic, "I will break you, no matter how faithful you are, from your path. I cannot… I'm… I will only hurt you. Do not marry me. I warn you now. I am not fit to marry a rock." At that, Loki's voice trembled. His eyes flashed up to hers, embarrassed at the fact he had spoken true thoughts to the girl. Her face did not change.

Sigyn was quiet for a moment before she drew in a sharp breath and spoke, calmly. "I am to believe you are only a shade of yourself, Loki. Your mother has told me of when you used to smile and laugh as freely as Thor, when you knew happiness and light," she said, "Loki, you need not truly love me yourself to let me help you, but you must let me love you. I have no other option." Sigyn said, her voice almost desperate. She already loved him. Others only saw the broken madness that was Loki, but Sigyn was beginning to see the only thing Loki truly was: a lost soul.

"But I am the God of Mischief. It is my nature." Loki replied, although he knew this woman was winning already.

"No, no… you are not the God of Mischief now. There is too much hate and chaos behind your eyes to call you that. We will heal you, Loki, piece by piece. My task is to return you to what you once were; not the God of Evil, but the God of Mischief. This is my task. _Our task." _

"And what a task it will be." Loki replied, his voice involuntarily taking on a tone of menace.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga's fingers were busy twisting the fine golden strands of Sigyn's hair into an intricate braid, pulling only half of the maiden's hair away from her face to let her softly waving locks fall about her shoulders. In the distance, a pearl white dress was lain neatly out on a table. Sigyn sat patiently, studying her neatly manicured fingernails as Loki's mother worked. Frigga's warm voice suddenly filled the air between them. "I remember when I was in your place, although it was many millenniums ago. I could hardly breathe. Ah, it was a beautiful day, much like this one…" Frigga said, finishing her braid and stepping back to examine her work, "There, finished. You look simply lovely, dear."

Sigyn smiled. "I haven't even put my dress on yet."

"Oh, what is a dress but a piece of fabric? I am sure one as beautiful as you could be wed in a potato sack and nobody would notice." Frigga laughed, walking over to the table where the wedding gown lay. Sigyn stepped into the gown and stood as a group of three maids tugged at laces and smoothed any folds to be found. It was a beautiful dress, its pearly fabric almost luminescent. The edges were lined in gold embroidery, and a long train cascaded behind her. Sigyn turned to look at herself in a mirror. Fit to marry a prince, she thought, although for a moment she forgot that her prince was Loki.

Frigga looked as if she may explode with excitement. "My Loki is lucky to be marrying a woman like you, Sigyn. Truly. Now, I must go spy on my son. I am sure he has had his own troubles this morning." The queen said, and embraced Sigyn before turning out the door.

The young maiden sighed, motioning for the three ladies-in-waiting to leave her for a moment. It was her wedding day, a day most girls dream about their whole life. Sigyn knew the man she was going to marry would certainly be a challenge, and for a while their life together would be everything but wedded bliss. She knew it was going to be difficult, but she didn't know why she felt so afraid.

But she had no choice. She wasn't quite sure what emotion filled her when she thought of the prince. He was a wild, scared, and utterly mad being trapped inside a body which didn't know if it wanted to be Asgardian or Jotun. But there was something within him Sigyn could feel was good. She had been there when Odin stripped away his powers. Where magic once was, there was now only room for more hate and anger. Or, if she was successful, love and peace.

"If Frigga can have so much love for him after all he has done, then I am sure I can as well." She said quietly, and turned towards the mirror again.

Loki sat alone, having demanded even Thor—especially Thor—leave him be. The air in his chambers felt thick and heavy. He was weak, and trembled ever so slightly with each breath he drew. It had not been three days since he knelt before Odin while he was stripped of his powers. Not three days since he had been humiliated in front of all of Asgard, since he fell to the floor hollow and devoid of anything that made him strong, made him a god. His magic was gone, but he was allowed to keep his title and his home. He should feel lucky, he was told. It had not been three days since Odin reduced his son to nothing but a shell, and now the same man was going to bind him in life to perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Loki emitted a low laugh, sinister and growling. None of this made sense. How could these events possibly be connected? Was he dreaming? Was he dead? No. It was all real, all twisted and mangled together in was mess that was his life, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He heard a small noise at his doorway and looked up to see Frigga, small and almost fearful as she approached him. He let her come in. If there was anybody in Asgard he still chose to extend his small, frayed trust to, it was Frigga. She was still his mother. Fathers were different—Loki didn't know if he would ever call Odin his father again—fathers were rash men, full of cold and judgment with the ability to disown and destroy. Mothers were caring, with only the want to make sure their children were safe, warm, and happy. Their lessons were taught in other ways, and Loki, despite the fact he had betrayed them, remembered Frigga's lessons best.

The woman smiled, holding out her warm had to Loki. He took it, almost like a reflex, and looked up to her face. "You look worried, my love." Frigga said. Loki nodded, gaze lowering to the floor. His eyes focused on a small scuff on the stone.

Loki was quiet, searching his mind for something to say to Frigga. He could only think of one thing, and the overwhelming need to say it made Loki's tongue itch. He inhaled, sharp and ragged. He felt the wetness of tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, mother." He choked.

Frigga took her son's head in her hands. "Oh, Loki… None of this would have happened if we… if _I _hadn't lied to you. Your actions are your own, and you must face the consequence of that. But I cannot go without thinking that at least part this mess did not stem from the actions of your father and I." Frigga felt tears against her palms, and raised Loki's chin to brush them away.

Loki nodded. He slowed his breathing and stiffened his jaw, looking up at his mother. He stood, brushing his clothes with his hands. He was dressed in his green and gold, in full armor and regalia as any Asgardian warrior should be on their wedding day. Frigga smiled to see his hair had been cut, returned to its usual length which skimmed his collar. She had thought he looked rather like a sheepdog while his hair was still long. The cuts on his face had nearly healed, except for a spot of red along the bridge of his nose.

"Do not look so glum, Loki. It is your wedding day. Your bride is astonishingly lovely. Asgard will celebrate today." Frigga said, buffing out a fingerprint on Loki's armor with the edge of her sleeve.

"Hardly celebrating, I think. Why would Asgard celebrate the wedding of their most reprehensible citizen? Wasn't it only two days ago that Asgard was gathered to hear my punishment and spit upon my person?" Loki said, tone gruff.

"You cannot think this way, Loki." Frigga said.

"Why not? It is only the truth. And I cannot afford to ignore the truth any longer." Loki's voice increased in volume. "I do not live in ignorant bliss. I will not hide in denial! They do not see their prince anymore, mother, they see a killer. A liar, a cheat, a _monster! _They will not celebrate today. They will whisper, they will gossip and spread black rumors around with each pass of their wine bottles. They will wonder what delusional thing must have been running through Odin's head to allow 'that deranged son of his' to be married. They will stand with false smiles upon their faces while they really stand in fear. And they will thank you for the meal afterwards. A wedding? Yes. A celebration? Never." Loki's face burned with anger as his last words resounded through his chambers. He stood, staring at the ground. Something inside of him clicked when he looked up and saw Frigga, who now stood several paces away with wide eyes. Loki realized what he had done.

"Forgive me, mother." He breathed.

Frigga shook her head. "You are so wronged, my son. How can it be that there is so much blackness inside you?" She whispered.

"I think it has always been there." Loki replied darkly.

They heard a knock at the door. It was a guard, come to inform them the time for the ceremony had come. Frigga peeled away to refresh her appearance one last time, and Loki went to the great hall to find his place on the stair beneath Odin.

It was a quiet ceremony. Loki looked around at the many faces of the court. Many were placid, many angry, but a few still smiled. He looked across to find his brother, whose eyes were full of warmth. He looked over to Frigga, who could not keep from crying. Above him, Odin spoke clearly to all the members of the assembly, and occasionally the Allfather glanced down at his son. Loki could only detect uncertainty in Odin's expression. Beside him stood Sigyn, more beautiful than she had been the first time they'd met. She smiled warmly at him, and he nearly jumped as he felt her small, warm hand wrap around his fingers. He closed his eyes and imagined, just for a minute, that none of the horrible things he had done had ever taken place. That he'd never let go of his father's staff on the rainbow bridge, that he'd never waged war on Midgard, that Odin had never told him of his true parentage. And just for that moment, Loki smiled.

Sigyn watched, only wondering what would happen when that smile fell.


	3. Chapter 3

When the ceremony was over and the feasting nearly done, Sigyn slipped away to her chambers. They were still separate from her husband's, as the wedding was arranged on such short notice and was more of a diplomatic move than anything else. Her maids helped her out of the wedding gown, and Sigyn replaced it with a much simpler dress of lavender silk and chiffon. She pulled the rest of her hair back and braided it loosely, tying it with a satin ribbon. As she brushed the braid over her shoulder, her hair caught for a moment on the setting in her wedding ring. She pulled the hair out, and looked down on the ring with a small smile. It was silver, a sharp contrast to the usual Asgardian gold, the band comprised of what looked like the delicate vines of a wild rose. The wandering strands met together around a crystal clear, oval-cut diamond. _Thorns. _She thought it a perfect symbol. The rose, with all its beauty and purity, was a flower of innocence and love. Yet, like even the purest creatures, the rose was still marred by its thorns; dangerous, sharp, with the ability to injure and to scar, much like her Loki. Much like herself, even…

She stepped out on the balcony of her room. Sigyn lost herself in thought as she looked out over the lights of the city, their warm glow inviting and alive. The smell of flowers and the blooms of fruit trees wafted lightly through the air on a warm breeze, sweeping the maiden's hair away from her face. What was left of the rainbow bridge glowed ever so softly in the evening light and Sigyn could see the silhouette of Heimdall the gatekeeper at its fragmented edge. She sighed, softly and sweetly. If there was one upside to her marriage to Loki, it was certainly the palace and the city. The taste of the wine she had at the feast still lingered at the back of her tongue, its effects allowing her to momentarily forget all that came with the ring around her slender finger. For a peaceful moment, she stood, happy with all that had come to her in that short week. She was now a goddess and a princess, married to a prince of Asgard, friend of Frigga the queen, lawful daughter of the Allfather. She was genuinely fortunate. Fate had blessed her this day. Or had it? One thought, dark and ever prodding, still hung at the back of her mind: _Loki. _

She heard him come in long before she turned around, but when her eyes finally met him, he still stood in the doorway. His hands were crossed in front of him, his face relaxed. He no longer wore armor, but a simple, light tunic and woolen leggings. His eyes were slightly unfocused; Sigyn knew at once the prince had consumed more than his share of ale at the feast, most likely driven by his rowdy brother into some drunken revelry that had caused both of them to be sent to bed by an authoritative Frigga. He was quiet now, but at least for this night Sigyn knew (or hoped) the alcohol had calmed the ghosts inside of him and that he would sleep in peace. Sigyn beckoned for him to enter, and the prince wandered in, finding a seat on a cushioned bench. Sigyn smiled as she saw he was without his boots, wiggling his toes as he twiddled his thumbs above. "You look contemplative." Sigyn said simply.

"It has been an interesting day. Can I tell you something?" Loki asked, his speech slower than usual. Sigyn sat down beside him and could smell hints of ale on his breath.

"I am bound to be your confidant. Say anything you need, Loki." His name had become more familiar on her tongue. She watched as the prince's eyes shifted tirelessly from spot to spot on the floor, the wall, the bed, her face.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld, the fairest woman in all the nine realms. But I do not speak of just your physical beauty; I also mean your soul. You are kind, you are strong. And you are most certainly brave, especially to marry me. I do not deserve you." His eyes closed, and his brow furrowed in its usual way.

Sigyn had not expected that to come from Loki's mouth, even his drunken one. "How can you say that? You have only known me for a week." Sigyn replied. Loki's emerald eyes flashed up for a moment, and locked on hers. _In hers_.

"Any woman with the compassion to pledge her life and love to such a wretch as me must be the most selfless soul to live." Loki said. His tone was short and plain. His gaze did not falter.

Sigyn exhaled slowly. At least he could see good, recognize it. It was a sign that he was not as lost as he thought he was. If only he could see it in himself, Sigyn wished. The wish grew in her so suddenly that she found herself staring into Loki's green eyes, leaning in to his face so quickly that she could not stop before her lips landed on his, uncontrollably passionate and completely unexpected. She was there for only a second before she felt the sharp sting of Loki's palm across her cheek.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Loki shouted. His voice was filled with some odd mixture of pain and confusion and pure hatred. "You will not tempt me like this! I did not come here with thoughts of the flesh. I had never planned on consummating our marriage tonight, nor any night in the near future, do you understand! No!" The words poured from his mouth quickly and piercingly.

Sigyn drew back, her own hand fining the place where Loki had hit her. She saw his face contort with anger, then shock, then guilt. She felt her own face seemingly do the same. But Sigyn returned to anger, and she could only think of one thing to do in return. _Smack!_ Her own slender hand made harsh contact with the hollow of the prince's cheek, causing a red smudge where her fingers had been to immediately blossom over his smooth skin. "Do not ever strike me again, Loki Odinsson." She said, voice cold enough to even rival her husband's.

Loki looked astounded, then utterly ashamed. A moment of stillness hung in the air as they stared at one another. Finally, shaking his head, the prince mustered words. "I…" he whimpered, "I… forgive me, Sigyn. I beg you, please, forget that ever happened. I misunderstood."

"I will not forget." Sigyn said stiffly. She turned her nose up, trying to make it clear that she would take none of Loki's antics.

This time Loki couldn't stop himself. In what felt like a whirlwind of his own emotions, he pulled Sigyn close to him and kissed her firmly. It was freeing, but at the same time terrifying. What was he feeling? He felt her melt in his arms for a second, before becoming rigid again as her wits came to her. He released her and stood abruptly, striding in a panic out of the chambers.

Sigyn watched him as he left. Too fast, it was. By herself, she slipped into a nightgown and clambered into bed. It was not long before she was wracked with tears. She shook with them and she lay curled in her bed, which suddenly felt too big for her. Her tears sprouted from confusion, brought on by the war within herself over the matter of what she would call her feelings towards the prince, her husband. It was not quite love, but a certain devotion, and even after today—especially after today—it was still tinged with fear.

_Perhaps, _she thought, _he is more than just a puzzle. _

In the wee hours of the night, Sigyn felt a weight crawl into bed beside her. She opened her eyes to see Loki, his brow damp with sweat and cheeks dewy with what she was sure must be tears, curled up beside her. His eyes were closed, expression slack. She knew he was not asleep yet, so she extended a hand and brushed his nose with her fingertips. His eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"It is custom for any couple to share a bed on the first night of their wedding. I thought we simply could not ignore this detail, even if we do go about it in a non-traditional way." He had obviously sobered a bit, for his voice was clearer and his reply again held the same smartness as was his trademark. Sigyn laughed at his reply, and marked the first genuinely happy moment between them. He prince closed his eyes again and Sigyn rolled over, smiling as she drifted back to sleep, feeling Loki's warmth beside her.

In the morning she met the dawn wrapped in the arms of her prince.

_There's three! This could go so many places; it is exciting to think of it! But so far, I would like to thank everyone for subscribing to this story, for the favorites, and for the reviews! There's nothing like when people respond to your writing! I just want you to know I've checked out the stories of everyone who's followed and reviewed. You guys are amazing! Us writers have to stick together, don't we? Thanks again! –Em _

_P.S. Forgive any minor grammatical issues and type-o's. There are some things tired eyes miss in late hours of the night. But I will do my best to avoid them, they drive me bonkers! _


	4. Chapter 4

Just for those happy moments, it seemed nothing had changed. But as the sun rose the following day, Loki felt darkness slowly ebbing its way forward from the recesses of his mind. He awoke and felt warm, something heavy against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around the frame of… of… "Sigyn?" He asked, sounding more astonished than he would have liked.

"Hmm?" The goddess replied quietly. She didn't open her eyes, rather turned around in her place and pressed her forehead against Loki's chest. He looked down at her, analytically, wondering how he had gotten into her bed when the last thing he remembered was crawling into his. A sudden panic washed over him and he sprung out of bed and onto the floor. Sigyn popped up, hair a mess, brows furrowed.

"Loki, what are you doing?" She asked flatly.

"Did we…" Loki breathed.

"No, of course not. You lumbered in here far too late for me to remember, and simply fell asleep. You were quite beside yourself, I think." She rolled back over and Loki listened to her rather crabby voice from his spot on the floor. So Sigyn was not a 'morning person'.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that…" He said haltingly. He stood, flexing his tired muscles and sitting back down on the bedside. By then he had noticed his wrap tunic had somehow twisted off in the night, and he looked over so see Sigyn using it as a blanket. He thought it best not to take it from her. He did remember the feeling of her hand against his face as she slapped him, and he inferred from her grouchy tone that taking her new blanket away might not be the best idea at this early hour. Instead, he used the opportunity to examine the bruises he sustained from being _smashed, _for lack of a better term, by the Midgardian Bruce Banner in his 'Hulk' state. His injuries at first had been much worse, and although many had already healed, he still found blue and green patches across his ribs and shoulders, and a few on his lower abdomen. He winced as one of them throbbed. _Damn creature, _he thought. He turned around to see Sigyn, and thought the same.

Even when sober, he could not deny her absolute beauty. He was quite taken with this woman, but also exceedingly frustrated. Odin had bested him yet again by wedding him to perhaps the most fearless woman in all of Asgard. She had already hit him, was cross with him, treated him like a child… she had also called him a god, kissed him without hesitation, and slept in his arms. More compassion than any other creature had ever shown him, and for that, he felt a twinge of remorse. He had only been difficult to her, reluctant, and absolutely rude. But, it was his nature. Or at least he told himself that as he strode over to her bed, plucked up his tunic, and said with a level of sass he knew he'd pay for later, "Woman, I need my shirt", and strode jauntily out of the room. He heard Sigyn huff behind him, and smiled mischievously.

Sigyn looked on as her husband walked confidently out the doors of her bedchamber, half naked, and looking pleased as ever. Of course, it was to create the image that he had in fact bedded her the previous night, but she knew Loki was happy all the same even without taking her. "There you are…" She whispered to herself, and fell back against her pillows, falling again into a deep sleep.

_This one is a little short… I'll make up for it next time, though! But this is what happens when I try to write a cover letter… not a cover letter. Hehe. –Em _


	5. Chapter 5

After Loki left her, Sigyn could only lie in bed for so long. As the sun cast lengthy rays across her marble floors, Sigyn pattered about preparing herself for the day. She chose a dress of mossy green trimmed with gold, loose and flowing. She hardly ever wore green, but today she had thought it fitting to wear something that matched the attire of her new husband. She loosed her hair from the braid she'd put it in last night, taming the waves with a little water and tucking a few stands behind her ears. From her nightstand she picked up her wedding ring, putting it back on her finger and examining it. She heard a voice from the living room in her quarters.

"Lady Sigyn?" It was Loki's brother, Thor. Sigyn raised an eyebrow. She made her way to where Thor stood, arms behind his back, face pensive. He was an incredibly _massive _person. To Sigyn, even Loki appeared to be big, but Thor was nothing less than the embodiment of thunder. He was dressed in his armor, which he never seemed to take off, but Sigyn noticed he was without Mjolnir.

"Your highness." Sigyn said, and curtseyed.

"Please, call me by my name. We are family now." Thor smiled. Sigyn could not help but notice the hint of worry on the crown prince's face, something she'd heard was uncharacteristic of the young thunder god.

"Certainly… Thor. What brings you here, so early in the morning?" Sigyn asked politely, thinking Thor a rather odd guest in the first place, let alone before breakfast.

"I am in search of my brother. There are matters which our father must discuss with him."

"I am sorry. He left earlier; I am not sure where he has gone. However, I was just about to go to his chambers, and then the library. I will search for him there. If I find him, I will be sure to send him your way." Sigyn smiled with a small nod.

"Thank you," Thor replied, warmth in his voice. Sigyn watched as he turned towards the door, but before he left, the prince halted. "Sigyn, may I ask you something? It is a rather personal subject; you need not answer if you do not want to."

Sigyn stepped back. "Ask anything you need." She said quietly.

"Are you happy? Wed to my brother, I mean. I know it must be hard for you. Loki… has a less than favorable past." Thor asked. His eyes filled with genuine concern, and Sigyn found herself befuddled momentarily by his sincerity. She had not spoken in great length with Loki's brother before, and now he was throwing quite heavy subjects her way.

"I… I cannot truly say. I suppose I don't really know yet. I think I am happy. What girl would not be when she is named a goddess and married to a prince, all in one week?" Sigyn replied, voice fluttering with light laughter.

Thor looked at the ground. "But you do not love him, do you?" His voice was low. Thor cared about no one more than his brother, Sigyn knew. Sigyn also knew it was something Loki despised; that he would rather stand on his own than beside Thor. While the elder brother saw them together as brothers, Loki could only see a tower and its shadow.

"Of course I do… I am just not sure in which way yet. I haven't had the chance to get to know him in any length." Sigyn found herself saying. She had been as honest as possible. Thor nodded.

"My brother needs any love he can find. You are kind, Lady Sigyn. Kinder than most." Thor stated. He smiled and bowed to Sigyn, and left her in her empty chambers once again.

Sigyn stood a moment, trying to reorganize the many thoughts coursing through her mind. The Asgardian princes had quite a way with exiting statements, didn't they?

The princess took up her skirt front and stepped out of her chambers, making her way through winding halls and up flights of stairs to find Loki's chambers. When she arrived, she was startled by her findings. The prince sat on his bed, back towards her. He had not fully dressed, wearing only a pair of black pants and his boots. Sigyn saw his bare shoulders rise and fall with heavy breath. His head was cradled in his hands, elbows on his knees, and from a distance she could hear what sounded like whispers.

_Oh, no. Not this morning… _Sigyn thought. Slowly, she started forward towards him. Ever so quietly, ever so gently, she found a place on the bed beside him. The prince seemed to ignore her touch as she laid her hand on the back of his neck. She bent her head, looking into the face of her prince as he hid in his own hands. His eyes were clenched shut, nose wrinkled. His mouth moved quickly with inaudible whispers. What fit was this? "Loki?" She said aloud. Once. Twice. Three times, and she shook him. "Loki!"

He gasped as her calls finally broke through, and looked up at Sigyn with wild eyes. She had forgotten this was the real Loki, one as afraid and abused as a whipped dog. "Wha-?" he breathed, as if he did not recognize the face of his wife.

"Where were you lost, Loki?" Sigyn pleaded softly. She took his face in her hands and felt as he pressed his lips to them, kissing her soft palms as if to thank her for relieving him of his state. Affection. Sigyn watched reality reacquaint itself with the prince. He looked up at her as his breathing slowed, eyes still unfocused.

"The Chitauri…" he trailed off.

"What about the Chitauri, love?" Sigyn asked calmly. She took her hands from his tear-dampened cheeks and instead entwined her fingers with the prince's. His skin was cool and clammy. He stiffened, but did not pull away from her. Ever since he'd lost his powers, it appeared the prince had been more vulnerable. He was easier to admit his emotions and his thoughts. But even now though, Sigyn could feel him slipping into one of his moments of blind rage.

"There are so many things you do not know, Thor doesn't know… my father, my mother. All of Asgard. My fall from the bridge did not render the result I had hoped. I meant to die, to pass into darkness forever. But instead I was taken by those creatures. My mind was weak, and I let myself become corrupted. I agreed… I agreed to do all those horrible acts, and I knew they were wrong all throughout," his tone escalated, but fell again. "And I failed," he half-whispered, "even at those. And now they search for me. Thanos… I... I can hear him. He whispers—always, always—in my ear. He hunts me like a fox hunts a rabbit. He will not stop until he can reach me; make me pay for my failures. And he will make me pay with such severity you cannot even begin to fathom… I cannot hide… I cannot…" Loki doubled over, body wracked with sobs. Sigyn could not help but cry herself. Heavy tears slid down her cheeks and she pulled the shaking form of _her _Loki against her. He was like this for nobody, not even dearest Frigga. But Sigyn knew why he kept his emotions tucked away.

His terror was heartbreaking. "Oh, Loki. If only I knew a way to chase these ghosts within you." She said, and ran her fingers through his hair. At least now she knew why the prince slipped into moments of darkness. _Oh, I cannot send him to Odin like this. I shall have my own audience with the King beforehand, _she thought. _Odin needs to know. _

They sat, suspended in their embrace, for a very long time. Finally, Loki straightened up. As was becoming characteristic, he seemed to have snapped back into his usual state without warning. Sigyn sighed, knowing her day's ration of affection had been spent. "I cannot stay in these rooms any longer," Loki said, "They are too dark, and they hold too many memories. Last night was not entirely unsuccessful. If it is alright with you, I shall stay in your chambers from now on." He wiped his tears and stiffened his chin.

Sigyn smiled sweetly. "That would make me very happy. We are married, aren't we?"

Finally, she saw a flicker of hope. It was small against all the sadness, but it still burned like a determined candle flame. The path of her task was beginning to form.

_Tah-dah! I apologize for my lack of eloquence on this one; I've spent all day job-hunting, and it seems to have sucked every creative bit out of me. I have a day of farm work ahead of me, which should give me plenty of time to ruminate on this, though. And man, I really need to work on my Thor! I do like Thor, and he seems to receive far less attention here than his brother (something Loki would probably enjoy, however!), so I hope to include him a bit more. He's more of just a mouth right now, isn't he? Hehe. I'll also try more Frigga (she's one of my favorites), perhaps Sif, and if I'm feeling up to it, Odin. I'd love any feedback anyone is willing to give! Thanks for your wonderful support thus far! –Em _


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness had fallen, and Loki walked through their chambers like a ghost. He eyed Sigyn occasionally, face a mask of paranoia. His eyes were shifty, lips thin. Perhaps he was remembering that morning, when she had found him embarrassingly stricken with emotion. He had wept like a child, and Sigyn had seen. Nobody saw him like that! Loki had always prided himself of his ability to hide his often torrential emotions behind a smooth mask, and today he had completely lost control of himself. What was it about this woman that made him so weak? He had never meant to share so much with her. Yet it seemed that whenever Sigyn was near him, he became a fountain of thoughts and feelings that poured endlessly without running dry. _Untapped_. She crumbled his walls with her smooth, golden hands every time, and he was growing tired of it! Or was he? Loki was beginning to realize how little dictation he had over the path his life was following. Had it been like this all along? He did not know. Nothing was sure anymore. But somehow, Sigyn made it okay. It felt right to be like this. He decided that perhaps that morning's lapse in composure was alright for the time being, and that in the end, it would strengthen whatever bond he had with his young wife. He dropped his worried expression and looked over to the bed.

He beheld Sigyn, who was perched upon the mattress busy with needlework, face still flushed over a small quarrel they'd had over the color their bedspread was going to be. Of course Loki had demanded emerald green. Sigyn requested silver. It was a stupid fight, really, but Loki did not regret using select words to break her down. She had done her own damage, shouting to the nine realms how childish her husband was to fuss so; how he must have his way like a spoiled brat, emerald green duvets her left foot! Stupid, stupid man—no, _boy_! If Thor had heard their exchange, he would have laughed. Alas, the woman still had her way. _Not entirely, _Loki smirked. The final product chosen was a light sage green, with silver embroidery and lining. Still, it was not emerald and there was far more silver on it than he would have liked, but it was green—his green. _Ha-ha! _But Loki sighed. There was still the silver. Yes, Sigyn had earned another tally on her board of victories. She sat victoriously like a gull with a cracker upon her sage green bedspread, eyeing him with blue daggers and a nose slightly lifted in the air.

"You are enjoying this far too much." Loki said, crossing his arms. Sigyn smiled triumphantly.

"I am indeed," She crowed, "but I do wish we'd choose better subjects for our quarrels. The decorating just isn't substantial enough. Perhaps we should argue about a family? No, no. Too soon for that, I think… have you any suggestions?"

"Anything but the decorating." Loki replied, mouth turning up into a small smile. Sigyn smiled back, unreserved. There was something about that smile; it was so whole-hearted. She gave everything to you with that smile, and it was insufferably contagious. Loki's small smile unfolded into a big one, and he blushed. His eyes did not wander from hers, and Sigyn returned his gaze with equal intensity. "I apologize for arguing with you, Sigyn. It was childish."

"I should apologize as well. I only fed the situation. I know we will fight again, but let it be over something with gravity. These quarrels only cut at our hearts; they are not fair to either of us." Sigyn said. She rose from her spot on the bed and crossed to him.

Loki stood as Sigyn draped her arms over his shoulders, hands finding the nape of his neck. Two days ago, he would have pulled away, finding her touch almost threatening. Tonight, however, he welcomed her warmth, wrapping his own arms around her waist. He smiled again at her, and she laughed. It was a soft sound, like the trickle of water in a shallow stream. He leaned in and she met him halfway with a kiss. Their first true kiss, both consenting, both invested entirely. Her kiss was sweeter than anything Loki had ever tasted, and he melted into her, arms strengthening around her, pulling her up until only her toes remained on the floor. He realized he loved his wife.

Finally, Sigyn broke away, her head finding its place on Loki's chest. Loki exhaled slowly, feeling lost for a moment. He was not himself. He was changed; his thoughts no longer ran in the directions they did before. No more frenzied moments of analysis, no more paranoia. The voice in the back of his mind, telling him to run, had vanished. It was an intoxicating silence. He cared only for her and for that moment, and it was releasing. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Loki finally felt free. He chose to embrace the feeling with all he had, for he knew when the sun rose, it would be gone. Sigyn stayed on her toes, and Loki could feel as one of her hands traced down his spine, the other entangled in his hair. "Sigyn?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" the goddess replied.

"I…" Loki managed, but words would no longer come.

"Yes." Sigyn said softly, as if she knew precisely what the prince meant to say.

Loki sighed, a sound of relief but also exhilaration. Gently, he lifted Sigyn from the floor, arm beneath her legs. She was heavier than he had originally anticipated; something her small frame did not let on. He found this to his liking, though, for he no longer felt as if he would break her. He carried her over to their bed, setting her against the pillows and the sage green bedspread.

Many bonds were strengthened that night.

…'_Nuff said. Hehe. –Em _


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning a mist hung over the city, blanketing the streets in a cloak of grey as dawn's pale light woke the birds. Their melodic chatter woke Sigyn from a dreamless sleep, and she was happy to oblige to their alarm. Beside her, Loki slept deeply, breath hardly traceable. He shivered, his bare, slender figure curled beside her, and Sigyn sighed in quiet discontent at his cold as she pulled a blanket over him. "A shivering Jotun… Only you, my heart." She whispered. Beneath their lids, his eyes rolled with a dream. Sigyn knew it was a good one, for his mouth was sealed in a hint of a smile. Not wanting to disturb her husband's slumber, she rose, finding her nightgown on the floor and slipping it over her head. She stepped quietly to the balcony and gazed over the city. It was an oddly cool morning, the flowers reluctant to open their petals. In the distance, the mist-shrouded figure of Heimdall stood as everlasting as always. Sigyn suddenly felt embarrassed, remembering the gatekeeper of Asgard's impenetrable vision, wondering if-.

"He cannot see us. Heimdall knows where to cast his gaze when the towers of the palace go dark." Loki's voice startled her from behind. Sigyn whirled around. Loki's green eyes blinked at her from beneath the blankets.

"You scared me. Warn me next time you have a proclamation to make so I don't take a tumble off the balcony." Sigyn said with an exasperated sigh. Loki clambered out of bed and smiled devilishly; even without the sunlight his eyes held a certain sparkle that the princess had never seen before. Sigyn looked him over, shooting him a glare that said 'do not flatter yourself', and turned back to her outlook. The prince sighed and began the search for his bottoms in the tangle of the sage-green bedcovers. When he had made himself decent, he trotted to where his wife stood looking over the city.

"When you are que—," Loki stopped himself, voice catching in his throat, "When you are an advisor in Thor's court, you will look over the city for a different purpose. I've grown used to this, but I do love when the mist comes. I feel as if when it lifts, all is new again." His voice held some flatness at remembering all hopes of him being king had vanished.

"You should look upon the city as I do more often. If you do not, then what beauty is there to be had in this place? It is far different than my own home, where the tallest things to stand are trees." Sigyn said. She decided not to pursue the cause of her husband's pause.

"There is yours." Loki replied, answering her question. Sigyn blushed.

"And yours. Has anybody ever told you, Loki, that you are a creature of beauty? I would rather look upon you for hours than I would any man in all of Asgard, nor would I want to search any other soul." Sigyn turned towards him, eyes full of warmth. Loki's eyes flashed to the side of her, mouth a thin line.

"Creatures of beauty are never the ones to be feared; they are never strong." He replied stiffly.

"I am sure Frigga would disagree. To her, her sons are the most beautiful beings to ever be born into the universe. And they are _both _strong. Your father, too; he would have never taken you from that temple on Jotunheimmr if he had not seen the beauty within you. We _all_ love you, Loki." Sigyn said. "I think… I think you are like a rose. People often only see the petals, forgetting the thorns beneath. Do not ever forget your strength, Loki, and do not ever let anybody tell you that you do not have any. I admit, your brother may show more of his thorns, but I do not think his petals are nearly as pretty as yours." She had tried so hard, and for this, Loki wrapped her in his arms. Sigyn squirmed a bit, twisting about so she could lay her head in its usual home upon his chest. She listened contentedly to the whooshing pound of Loki's heart.

Loki snorted. "Nay, you are my petals, Sigyn," he said, pecking her golden head, "which means Thor has none at all…" Both laughed at this. "Thank you for your, erm, _lovely _floral analogy, dear—but you must promise not to call me a flower in public as long as you live." Loki stopped his laughter short, face suddenly serious.

"I promise, tulip." Sigyn chirped, pinching his nose.

"_Sigyn…" _ Loki groaned.

"Fine, my pansy." She quipped.

"Now that is even worse. At least select flowers whose names do not have less favorable alternative definitions…" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, honeysuckle…" Sigyn showed no mercy.

"Ugh. Now where are we off to?" Loki sighed, frustrated.

"Off to breakfast, sweet lily." She padded away from him on bare feet towards the doorway.

"My good wife, you are endlessly infuriating." Loki gasped. He stood at the entrance of the bedchamber as Sigyn sent the maid off to bring breakfast in bed.

"Loki?" Sigyn called.

"Yes?" He answered, nervous. The tilt of Sigyn's smile made him know he was not quite…

"Your shirt, dear..." She almost sang, motioning towards his bare chest.

Loki crossed his arms. "Well where did you hide it this time, woman?"

It was going to be a good day.

_Alright, alright. This is just downright FLUFFY. It's time to get serious, don't you think. Yes, yes it is… I keep forgetting that from deep down inside our favorite Asgardian prince, we have yet to free a raging berserker… Gotta get it… a raging berserker… let's do this. Sorry, Sigyn… -Em _


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening, and Sigyn sat preparing herself for dinner, braiding her hair again and wrapping a shawl around her bronze shoulders. It had been a hot day, but as darkness washed the sky, the heat had diminished. She hummed a ballad to herself, thinking fondly of the morning she had spent with her husband in the city. They had walked about, receiving a few odd looks, perusing various shops and exchanging polite greetings with several scared-looking citizens. She now wore a dress of deep blue velvet; something Loki had bought her in one of the shops. Loki had been torn away from her that afternoon, called to a mandatory audience with Odin in the throne room. It had been the first he had answered, and Sigyn knew exactly what was to be said between her husband and the Allfather. A sour thought loomed at the back of Sigyn's mind. _Loki would find out._

The sudden feeling of another presence in the room caused her to pause, and a cold whisper cut through the silence of the bedchamber.

"Traitorous, duplicitous wretch…"A tingle fell down the length of Sigyn's spine. "I had given you my trust, and you betrayed it. Why could I not see it before? Odin's little puppet…" The voice was cool, crass—Loki's. Sigyn did not look behind her.

The other side of Loki had come to confront her. "I do not see how honesty becomes betrayal. What I said, I said only for the good of my husband."

_**Sigyn knelt before Odin. "Allfather, I must speak with you." The king's weary gaze turned towards her. **_

"_**Speak, my daughter. Tell me of Loki; he does not grace his old father with his presence anymore."**_

"_**I have news of a threat to Asgard. Also, I know now what it is that tears at your son's mind..." **_

Sigyn remembered the conversation she had with the Allfather, where she had revealed Loki's visions of Thanos and his troubling fear of an attack.

"Hah! The _good_ of your husband? I am miles from thanking you. You have taken the only thing I had against my father. After my mind was laid bare for the Allfather to see, that was the only secret I had to keep. And now it is gone, all thanks to the driveling tongue of a stupid, deceitful woman. "

"I could not stand to see you bare that secret any longer. Thanos is a threat to you and to Asgard; something the king should be warned of. It was too dangerous to keep silent." Sigyn's words paled next to Loki's, but she kept her chin stiff.

Loki knew where to aim. "And I had thought you were a kind, loving wife. You promised me your every devotion, your confidentiality, and your silence. I gave to you the deepest secrets from the darkest places in my mind, and for what? Fate must genuinely despise me this day, when the _Goddess of Fidelity_ forgoes loyalty to her own husband! You, Sigyn, may perhaps be a greater liar than I. What a feat, little dove. You must teach me how it is done." His demented tone was eerily playful as he spat daggers into Sigyn's ears.

_There are much darker places in your mind than where those dreams came from, _Sigyn thought. She sighed. "You know it is not disloyalty when in your heart you know it was right. You may not wish it, but you know I do no wrong."

There was no reply. Only a chilling silence hung in the air, and Sigyn turned her head to find her husband. Instead of his form, she beheld only an empty room. Sigyn began to wonder if he had even been there to begin with.

She saw him at the dinner table and he did not speak. He did not sleep beside her that night.

_Hmm, not quite berserker level yet. More of a warm-up, I think. We shall see where this goes. Farm work again tomorrow… eep! I'll think on this one during. Enjoy your Friday! –Em _


	9. Chapter 9

Not a sound, not a sight. Sigyn tore through the halls of the palace, plum-colored chiffon floating behind her as she searched each chamber, each corner, and each shadow for Loki. That morning she had awoken to find his place in their bed cold and empty again, and she was beginning to worry. It had seemed that in the past week Loki had practiced more forgiveness than was characteristic, but as she spent the most part of the day searching for him, she wondered if she had spoken too soon.

She did not regret her decision to tell Odin of Loki's terror. She did not easily regret things, knowing everything would find its place in time if she let it be. Unlike many, Sigyn knew the workings of the universe had their purpose, and had made it her only goal to fix which was broken and return them to their intended places along that path. Currently her most important project had abandoned her, finding someplace to hide away from the realities which he had begun to face.

It hadn't occurred to her to look in the high towers until daylight had begun to fade. She climbed the stairs of the second tower and sighed when she saw the dark, slender figure of her husband silhouetted against the window. Her relief faded as she realized he was standing on the edge. It was true; Loki had an odd and all too familiar relationship with falling, and he appeared now as if he intended to greet the sensation again.

"It would not kill you, you know. Not in Asgard." Sigyn chose her words carefully, trying to guess Loki's mood.

The prince did not turn. "But it would hurt." He replied. His voice was riddled with tension, as if his tongue restrained a howling scream.

"Don't you think you've suffered enough pain, my love?" Sigyn asked, stepping forward.

"No. I have not truly paid for all the lives I took. Midgardian and Chitauri… I am a murderer." Loki forced.

"Yes. But everything that made you a murderer has been taken away from you. You do not have to be that person anymore." Sigyn said.

"No!" Loki whirled around, and in a blink his face nearly pressed into Sigyn's. "You are wrong. It is still there… lurking… waiting. I am still the murderer I was before, and this place—these people—at every sight of them that murderer screams to be released."

Sigyn's heart pounded in her chest. He was centimeters away; she felt his ragged breathing against her skin. His eyes bored into hers, flitting around in a frantic search for something in her soul. "Loki, these are the people who love you." Sigyn said, only her voice was halted by the closing of a hand under her jaw.

"Do not speak to me of love, woman," Loki roared, "you haven't a sliver of an idea of what the _people who love me_ have don, knowingly or not. I am their greatest mistake, and even through a million declarations of love, you can still see in their eyes how much they wish I had been left in that temple to _die. _Everything that makes up who I am is a lie, and it makes me sick to think of it. You think you have my mind mapped, you prying, deceitful little _whore, _and that you can heal my 'broken soul'. Ha! You are becoming part of my lie, too. The part where you think you can truly love a murder, a liar, and a lunatic!" He was screaming now, eyes wide and dry, possessed by some raging creature within him. He shook with rage, breath short and sharp.

Sigyn's eyes watered and she gasped for breath. "Loki…" she choked, hands scrambling up to find the man's wrist. She tried to pull the hand away, but his grip was strong. Loki had always been stronger than he appeared, and now he was holding her up against a pillar with seemingly every ounce of strength her had. Her feet no longer touched the floor. The prince's face was contorted with white rage, eyes unfocused, skin pale as a ghost. His raven hair was disheveled, a few stray locks across his face. Despite his lack of color, the veins in his neck and forehead were swollen with anger, muscles strained, skin taught. He was terrifying to behold, immersed entirely in the shadow of his existence, and Sigyn's panicked mind could only come up with one word: insane.

"Silence! No, no… you will never be able to fix me, _dove, _no matter how hard you try," he snarled, "I am the God of Evil, whether your trifling little heart believes so or not. For too long I have lived in under the illusion that I am something else, something _good. _Well, now I know the truth, and I _will not _let myself be fooled, by you, by Odin, by Thor, by my dearest little mother—." The sound of Loki's uproar was cut short by the sound of something heavy making contact with flesh and bone.

In an instant, Loki's hand was gone from Sigyn's throat, and she collapsed to the floor, fervently gasping for air. Her vision faded in and out, but she was able to make out the looming figure of Thor as he stood in the doorway. "You will not hurt her!" Thor boomed.

Loki yowled in return, and Sigyn turned to see the younger prince had been thrown by the force of Mjolnir into the corner, his arm trapped under the hammer's immense weight. With a seething breath, Loki groaned again, a long, drawn-out sound filled with tortured pain. Sigyn's vision cleared as her breathing became regular, and she could now definitively see her husband's form doubled over, arm bent in an unnatural way, broken.

It was all too much. Sigyn began to weep, softly, delicately, and she felt Thor's hand on her face. "Are you alright?" the future king asked, lifting her chin and wiping a tear. Sigyn did her best to nod, although her entire form was now rather caught up in shaking sobs. From behind Thor appeared the Lady Sif, who gently helped Sigyn to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Get her out of here. I must deal with Loki." Thor ordered, and Sigyn was led out of the room with little dispute.

_Loki's whole body pulsed with pain, although his right arm was the worst. His senses disobeyed him—vision flickering, hearing muted, nerves on fire. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Something held his shattered arm down, and through the pain Loki realized it was Mjolnir, the weapon of his brother. From his mouth escaped words and sound he could not control, and they were protested by the resonant voice of the one and only Thor. The past ten minutes had been nothing but a blur; he remembered the window ledge, thoughts of falling, and Sigyn. Where was Sigyn? His disoriented mind scrambled to remember more. Sigyn, then anger, then… Oh no… __**Did I hurt her?**__ Loki thought, hearing his voice repeat the question aloud. He didn't stay awake to hear the answer, consciousness fading away as the throbbing pain in his arm and through his body became too much. __**I'm sorry, Sigyn…**__ his mind pieced together before passing into peaceful darkness. _

Well, that was a little harsh… but needed, I guess, a little reminder that Loki is not a lovebird, but really just as scary as we left him in the Avengers. Sigyn is going to have to do some re-evaluating, yes? I'm not sure how I feel about the actual writing in this chapter; it seems that with frenzied scenes comes a frenzied mind on my part, so I hope it's all good. Next chapter I promise I shall fill with more of the quietness we all like. Loki needs to do some cooling down. He's had a bad day. –Em


	10. Chapter 10

Sigyn stood before Odin in the throne room. It was silent; empty except for her and the king. The air was heavy and the light dull. Sigyn could hear the Allfather's drawn-out breaths as his eyes finally wandered to where the princess was standing. "Sigyn…" he said, slowly, with due pause, "I am truly sorry to hear of your strife, and apologize for the fact that it came from the hand of my son."

"You need not apologize for Loki's own doings, your majesty. I hold nothing against anyone but my husband." Sigyn replied, bowing her head. It had been a day since Loki's episode in the tower, and she had recovered from the incident soundly. Only faint bruises remained where Loki's elegant fingers had tightened around her jaw and neck, although it hadn't been the hand which left the deepest mark. She shivered at the memory of Loki's red face of rage, the bite in his voice worse than a viper's, the look in his eyes of pure mindlessness. For hours she had pondered if the man that had nearly killed her had truly been her husband, who only moment before had kissed her and whispered of his love for her. How could it have been? How could there be such contradicting characters living in the same mind? Was he truly that tormented? She could only go on with an almost blinding hope that the madman in her husband was only an old ghost, screaming its last few orations to the only ear it knew would hear them.

Odin sighed. "You are too kind to my son, young one. Perhaps I was wrong to place you in such an unforgiving situation." His voice was solemn. The king stepped from his throne to the stair above Sigyn.

"I would not question your judgment, my lord. If you saw me fit for this task when you chose me, then it is in reality_ I_ who has failed _you." _Sigyn looked up at Odin and into the king's remaining eye. The one window into his soul was clouded with an expression of regret and concern.

"No, no, daughter, do not tell yourself such things. You have only helped my son. You have given him the only love he has chosen to see, and I do believe it has changed at least part of his frozen heart. I thank you for all you have done for Loki. For this, I shall release you from your binds as his wife if you so choose. I do not want to force you into another situation such as yesterdays. It is too dangerous for such a young beauty to be tied to such a man as cruel and cold as Loki has become, and I cannot bear to see you suffer as you have in these past weeks. You may go if you desire." Odin said, placing a hand on Sigyn's shoulder.

For a moment, Sigyn's mouth opened to release no words, and she stood in stunned silence as she attempted to grasp the gravity of the king's offer. Leave Loki? No, no, no… she couldn't. She was the Goddess of Fidelity; it was her only nature to hold fast to her husband, as wicked as he may be. She swallowed and prepared to speak. "My lord…" she began, haltingly. A sigh escaped her coral lips. "I am sorry, but I must decline. As you have granted me the title of fidelity, I feel it is my only choice to stay with Loki. He is my husband, bound by vow and flesh, and thus I must uphold my promises to him. I shall answer in solemn truth, your majesty, that it is not only my title which ties the prince and me together… but also my love. I _love _him, Allfather. With such severity as I cannot even begin to describe. I do not know why, or what it is that makes me love Loki, but I do. And I could not bear to give up on him now, no matter what harm it may cause me. He has felt abandoned far too many times in his life, and I could not leave him to feel that again, for I have seen first-hand what it brings. You are so kind to let me have the chance to leave, my lord, but I am afraid I cannot allow myself that option. Please bear with my decision."

Odin gave a single nod, taking his hand down. "Your heart is pure, young princess. I do not doubt the strength of your commitment to my son and the future it will bring the both of you. I admire your perseverance and bravery, for it is that of a warrior. Now go and see your husband. His healing has been slow, I hear, and he needs the strength of a woman such as you to guide him through. He is lucky to have you as I am lucky to have my Frigga. But be safe, Sigyn."

The goddess nodded and bowed to her king before turning and walking briskly down the hall. A shiver ran down her spine. She had been only thoughts away from fulfilling her husband's greatest fear—her betrayal.

Sigyn padded quietly down the halls of the palace towards the healing rooms. As she entered the darkened chamber her husband lay in, she breathed slowly. Loki was asleep, propped up in bed by a pillow, broken arm draped across his lap in bandages as the healer's magic slowly worked to heal the shattered bone. His bare chest was bound in white, the same spell working at his ribs. Thor had wielded Mjolnir, and Loki had felt the consequences of his actions. Sigyn sighed. Her husband's body had only been half-healed since his misfortunes on Midgard, and now he had been broken again. People forgot that Loki did pay for his actions, mainly in splintered bones and torn flesh. She stepped quietly to his bedside, laying a hand across his brow, feeling the heat of a feverish sleep against her skin. Loki's warmth was far less than any Asgardian, but she could still tell his body battled with the illness brought about by an encounter with Mjolnir. She wondered what he saw in his fevered dreams, but realized it would probably terrify her to really know.

A thought crossed her mind—only for a moment—that perhaps her blind allegiance to Loki was a foolish thing. She shut it out as she stroked her husband's glistening brow. For once, it was not creased. "You will be better." She whispered to him. A sighing breath escaped her prince's parted lips.

_Hmmm… yep, all I have to say is 'Hmmm…", and perhaps the feeling that the progress of this chapter was a bit rushed. But what do you have to say? –Em _


	11. Chapter 11

The darkness of sleep slowly ebbed away as Loki woke for the first time in three days. He was met by the flickering, warm glow of candlelight, the rest of the room dark except for the surfaces where a few stray rays chose to illuminate. Loki looked to all of these places, recognizing in moments he was in one of the healing chambers. Thick curtains had been hung to block out the harsh summer sun of Asgard, and he was covered by light sheets of deep red to compensate for the heat. Beside him, a basin of water and a few white cloths sat on a night stand. There was an empty chair with a blanket tossed over the back, and a book. It was a volume of old legends and songs. Loki reached over to pick up the book, but was stopped when a jolt of pain racked his body. It pulsed for a moment before subsiding, and Loki suddenly remembered what it was that got him there. _Mjolnir… Thor… Sigyn..._ He shook his head and shoved the memory into a corner of his mind.

How long had he been here? He looked down at his right arm to see it was without any evidence of injury. His bare chest left nothing to detect ribs shattered beneath. Magic, he knew, was the method of his healing, but he was not fully mended yet—the shooting pains triggered by even the slightest movement could attest to that. Loki lowered himself back against the pillows and let his breath shallow, allowing his mind to wander without much concentrated thought. He closed his eyes, relaxing each muscle in his face, neck, chest, arms… all the way to his toes. He forbid any thought other than the most simple of recognitions and functions from entering his mind. For an indefinite amount of time, he lay in his blissful state of floating—not unconscious, but not entirely aware, just comfortable. For the first time in what seemed like ages, _comfortable. _He felt no pain, saw no memories, heard not a sound except for the wind in his lungs and the soft percussion of his heartbeat. Again sleep called to him, and he submit to its dark abyss.

When he awoke again, the chair was occupied. Sigyn was curled within it. Her golden hair was firmly tied back like a shieldmaiden's, and she was dressed in a simple gown of silk the color of steel which bore little adornment other than the sash of the same color at her ribs. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding ring. _Still there, _Loki thought, _my own Goddess of Fidelity_. In her hand was the book of tales, and Loki tried again to reach it. This time he was successful, and plucked the book from Sigyn's slack fingers with little noise and little pain. He opened the volume's thick canvas cover and leafed through the pages, stopping to admire the illustrations he had passed by as a child in lure of the words, oddly, as Thor would seek only the drawings out. He came to a picture of a horse and found a smudge upon it. He chuckled within and smiled on the out. It was such a small mark, yet he could imagine his childhood self in great distress over the fumble of some previous reader and how their clumsiness had left a scar upon the page. Frigga would have to calm him down and remind him that it was the stories within the book than made it special, not the pages themselves. Now it was nothing, just an anomaly against the yellowing parchment. It was the stories, again, that truly mattered, and Loki let himself revisit each one with only fond memories.

"Read one to me." A voice broke Loki's silent envelopment in the tale he was presently devouring. His eyes flashed up and met Sigyn's. The same and now familiar blue stared back at him, warm as ever, receptive and generous.

"I… I couldn't. I hardly know them anymore and… If you want someone to read these to you, ask my mother. She would be happy to, and she is certainly the best storyteller within palace." Loki replied, tongue tripping over itself.

"And you haven't learned this skill from her?" Sigyn asked simply. She blinked.

"Not aloud at least," Loki answered, "Spoken tales would be Thor's specialty. I am rather partial towards pages." Sigyn sighed softly and nodded. Loki realized the woman hadn't said a word to him that would imply the fact that only a week ago he had nearly killed her. He couldn't detect any emotion. Sigyn's face was blank. Did she even remember?

The two fell silent again. Loki's eyes wandered back to his pages, but he still felt the burn of Sigyn's sapphire stare boring into his features. It lingered for minutes until it became uncomfortable. He turned his head to meet her gaze once more, but where Sigyn had been, there now lay a lifeless, rotting body of a Chitauri, its machine-like body broken and twisted in the chair. Behind it was the abyss of black, empty space. The sound of an echoing chuckle surrounded the prince, hurting his ears. Loki gasped, and was suddenly engulfed in a sensation that felt like falling…

Loki felt his body jerk awake. With it a new level of consciousness blinded him. He opened his eyes, blinking as sunlight streamed through the windows. _Just a dream… _he thought. He looked over at the chair, wide-eyed and heaving breaths. Sigyn was there, eyes closed. _Just a dream, _his mind repeated, for he saw her gown was cranberry, not steel colored. The book lay on the table, and he picked it up. His ribs protested._ Just a dream. _ Ignoring the pain, Loki opened the book. He flipped frantically through the pages until he found the beginning of a story. Then, with as much articulation as he could muster, he began to read aloud.

"You do not have to speak, Loki." He heard Sigyn's voice say. She had woken up.

_Just a dream… _

Back in full swing! I was able to have a family friend fix my computer in exchange for a little yard work and a car wash. The best thing is he managed to do it all without losing any of my data ('phew' moment!). I have it all backed up now, of course, in case of another laptop emergency. Anywho, I owe you all big time! I promise there will be more chapters to come soon. This one is kind of just a filler until my plot gears get turning again. Hehe. I need a while to think before I can make up for two weeks of nothing. Thanks to all who continued to read and review these past couple of weeks! Also to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, including all who have added this to their favorites lists or subscribed! Your support is awesome! –Em


	12. Chapter 12

"You do not have to speak, Loki." Sigyn looked softly upon her husband, whose wild eyes shifted across her features in a momentary struggle of recognition. When they finally steadied, Sigyn had stood, hands folded at her front. She tried to wear a mask of serenity, but inside her thoughts churned and emotions ran wild. Loki looked as if he felt the same. The book had since fallen from his hands and now lay open upon the stone floor, and Loki's hands flew to hold himself up against the headboard.

Sigyn managed a halting sigh and stepped forward, tentatively, but was stopped short. Her husband reeled backward as if Sigyn had stabbed at him with a hot branding iron, face contorting as his still tender injuries protested the sudden movement. Sigyn gasped. "Loki..." she said quietly, in a tone one might use to call a scared animal. She watched as the prince's brow wrinkled. Was he scared of her? _No, _Sigyn thought, _scared of what he may do to me… _The memory of his breakdown was still vivid in her mind, yet as she looked into the panicked eyes of the man before her, she found herself yet again wondering if it was possible for the two entities to thrive within the same soul. But Sigyn was discovering that Loki's mind had many levels and layers, each one more maze-like and darker than the one before. She wondered if by the time she had discovered them if she would even recognize her husband. But now she made herself see only the young man before her, full of child-like fear of something she would never truly understand. At that instant she noticed how young Loki really looked. When she had wed him, the prince's face was dark and aged with exhaustion. Now, as he was waking from nearly a week's sleep, she noticed the new smoothness of his cheeks and lack of shadow beneath his eyes.

Sigyn moved forward until her thighs brushed the mattress, warily bending as she stretched a single hand outward, offering it to Loki. His face suddenly turned from fear to wonderment to something almost akin to disgust. "Have you no harsh words for me? 'Twas not a week ago when I nearly took your life, Goddess." His tone was of the same clouded odium, laced with disbelief but also with something very bitter. Sigyn frowned and straightened, taking her hand away.

"No harsh words, only regretful ones. Regrets for my own actions… I should have known better, but I let myself think that… that…" Her voice, thin with stifled emotion, faded into silence. Sigyn looked into her husband's eyes with a penetrating intensity in a desperate attempt to replace words with expression. The prince's features remained stiff and unemotional, and his eyes were filled with the guarded wild of a wolf, green and bright and burning.

"What?" The prince half-demanded. His tongue was sharp and cutting, and caught Sigyn in mid-breath. The princess felt her eyes well with tears, and she stiffened her own jaw to keep them at bay.

"That I had changed you, to think that you were different, and that the shadows inside you had fled. I was wrong, and naïve. Forgive me for not giving you the time you needed to change. I approached you too quickly." Sigyn finally said.

Loki nodded slowly, and Sigyn watched as his face slackened. For once it seemed as if he had decided to truly hear her words, and was giving each one consideration. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I suppose," he started with a low voice, "it is best for me to be alone when that particular _side _of me decides to make himself known. I will be sure to warn you."

"I'm not sure if you will be able to." Sigyn replied. She had lost all caution and was now had stepped up again to be seated on the side of Loki's bed. Her hand had wandered to rest atop Loki's, but neither of them seemed to notice. She watched as a twinge of a smile hinted at the corners of Loki's lips as he considered the mercurial nature of his own demons.

"True… Yet, I believe I do still owe you an apology for, erm… trying to kill you. My mind was not clear, to say the very least." He looked up at her. Even through the many pains and all of the harsh words she had endured from her husband, the same pleading look he gave her now would always be there to remind her that at least a fragment of Loki was willing to be honest with her.

"I accept your apology. And I am glad you have finally awoken, husband of mine." Sigyn said. She felt her cheeks warm.

"I am glad you are here by my side." Loki said in turn, smiling and turning his face away with a soft breath.

"How are you feeling, by the way? I know not many who have faced Mjolnir more than once and lived to tell the tale." For this, Sigyn earned a laugh from her husband. She looked over his bare chest with care and brushed her hand gently over where there had been broken bones. Loki's eyes followed her fingers, accepting their contact.

"I am fine. I will be better. Asgard is full of many skilled healers. But still," Loki said, "Thor certainly holds no discretion when handling that thing, does he?" The God of Mischief—and at this moment, Sigyn felt he truly was so—chuckled in the depth of his throat.

The both fell silent. Sigyn felt Loki's gaze heavily upon her as her hand lay across his chest, which was warm and smooth and always inviting. The sun cast a few golden rays over the bed, lighting the room with a glow of warmth and love. She felt through her fingertips the steady beating of her husband's heart, but more so the now welcoming arms which pulled her into an embrace. Sigyn sank back into the pillows with Loki's arms wrapping her and let her head fall heavily against his body, the sensation of melting flooding through her again. It was becoming a more familiar feeling, and one the princess wished she could feel more often. She fell asleep hours later in the same embrace, and when she opened them next, the pale light of morning was casting its glow through the windows. Loki still lay holding his wife close to him, sleeping soundly. _If only, _Sigyn thought, _this could be for always. _At this, her heart panged with some indescribable emotion, for she knew that this would never be—_could never be_—their fate. The soft skin of her husband's chest was soon wet with the Goddess's tears.

She felt Loki shift beside her as her tears caused him to wake. His breath ruffled the hair that cascaded across her forehead. "What troubles you, my dove?" Loki asked. His voice was filled this time with nothing but unguarded love.

"How things must be." Sigyn replied. Loki was quiet.

**Well… there's that. Finally awake! This could have been done in many ways, but this one just kind of… happened. And, as always, I feel as if the whole event was a bit rushed. But I think it works. Poor Sigyn, she's had nothing but a whirlwind of a time so far. Enjoy this chapter, and I will hopefully have two (or maybe even three) updates before the end of the weekend! I have a free week coming up, too, so I can get back into my usual swing of things as far as updates go… one a day is the goal. I hate to be the squeaky-wheel kind, but reviews would be lovely for this chapter. :) Thanks to all who have kept up with my story this long! You are wonderful and keep me going!–Em **


	13. Chapter 13

The days following Loki's awaking passed without much to speak of, and after nearly two weeks, Sigyn was beginning to notice. Life continued as if the incident in the tower had never occurred, something she found odd but was undeniably thankful for. Loki did not receive punishment; Sigyn had made the eventual conclusion that when it came to Loki, Odin seemed to feel better in simply ignoring his youngest son than making a great effort to punish him. The worst after the events on Midgard had been the taking of the prince's magic, but that was as far as the old king had gone. No imprisonment, no humiliation other than the naturally occurring whispers and rumors of the Asgardian people. Sigyn didn't know if Odin's actions towards his adopted son were out of love or the lack of it, so she remained contemplative. Thor was always different; with even a minor fault the Allfather's voice raised, but that was to be expected. Future kings had little room for even the mildest misdemeanor; something younger brothers didn't have to worry about in such a degree. So Loki went free.

Since the incident, Loki was peaceful. Sigyn found him almost always at his place in the library, reading quietly with a content expression upon his brightened features. He would speak more readily to the people in the palace, and even Thor was getting far more attention from his younger brother than excepted. Sigyn was not the only person who noticed Loki's unusual _happiness, _if one could call it that, as Loki in weeks past had been nothing but depressed and subdued. Sigyn sat one morning with Frigga on one of the palace's many balconies, enjoying drinks of iced nectar and fruit, talking pleasantly until below they suddenly saw Loki striding with springs in his step alongside an equally swaggering Thor. The two brothers were off across the garden to the royal training grounds, and it seemed Loki's silver tongue had sharpened once again. It appeared the younger had convinced Thor to spar with not great-swords but nimble rapiers which they both carried over their shoulders, a weapon most definitely of Loki's choice. Both the women in the balcony were halted in their conversation by this odd sight and both looked to each other, smiling. So odd, in fact, that when the two men had disappeared from sight both the wife and the mother each let out an unrestrained laugh. Frigga followed it with a sigh. "I have not been able to witness such a sight for a long time. It brings me great happiness to see my sons together again; I had grown afraid that their bond had been broken forever. I know both of them still have their differences to work out, but so much has changed since. Loki seems for the first time happy after all of this. I don't think he has been since the events on Jotunheimr so long ago. Even after the Allfather stripped away his magic." Frigga turned her gaze to sky, where during the day only a few of the universe's brightest bodies could still be seen.

"I am happy, too. I have not known Loki for even a fraction of the time you have, but I have grown to have nothing but honest love for him. I hope with all my heart that his recent conduct is proof he has finally found some of the light he once had. And I know for certain Thor is glad of it; whenever I have spoken to him he makes it clear that he loves his brother very much." Sigyn replied, smiling softly. Around them birds chirped brightly.

"We can hope, yes. But even I know, Sigyn… I know that Loki has much darkness behind his eyes still. I am his mother, and I can see these things within him. With more time, you will see, too. Or you already have. Loki is very lucky to have you, and because of you, we are all lucky enough to still have Loki." The queen's voice was edged with the rawness of pure honesty. The sweetness of well-planned verse had left her tone, and all that remained was the bareness of the heart. Sigyn had never heard Frigga sound this way, and she felt she must take every word now to heart.

"I am lucky to still have Loki… May I speak honestly of him to you?" Sigyn asked. Her voice was tentative. Frigga's eyes were warm as always as she nodded towards the princess to say 'go ahead'. Sigyn sighed. "I never knew one person could be so… unpredictable, if there was a word to name it, although I feel as if there are very few words to describe the prince. At times he is so lovely, beautiful even, that I fall completely for him. Yet, as you have known, he can change in an instant. There are many times when I even fear him. I never know what he is going to do. I mean not to offend the parenting of you or the Allfather, but sometimes I wondering how it is someone could ever become like that."

"We forget sometimes that after a while children gain their own minds and think free of their parent's charge," Frigga said, "and Loki is a shining example. Thor, not as much. But none of us knows what it is like to look through Loki's eyes. He has been through much, and along with it, he has a mind that has always been one to warp and to twist the things which happen to him. I have seen this since the first time I looked into his eyes, even when he was nothing but a creature of innocence. I have always tried to help my son see the truth, even when I was hiding from him the biggest lie of all. When we see Loki, we must see that he will be what he will be, and we can do nothing but love him for it. He tries so hard to bend his nature into something Asgard will accept, but some things he will never be able to hide. It is the way things are." Frigga continued to gaze into her sky.

"The way things are…" Sigyn repeated in a hushed tone. "Thank you, Frigga. Your words always comfort me." The queen, without breaking her gaze from the stars, reached to squeeze the princess's hand. From across the gardens, one could hear the boisterous laughter of two brothers at spar with one another and the slick sliding of steel blades.

"Boys. They call themselves men, but it is all one grandiose lie, isn't it?" Frigga remarked with a smile and a shake of the head. Sigyn laughed.

"As long as they are happy." The princess said in return.

"As long as they are happy, yes."

Sigyn left the balcony with a lighter heart that morning, and met her husband at lunch-time with a kiss and a smile. Happiness, finally. Instead of Sigyn worrying about how long it would last, this time she chose to simply embrace it. For once, Sigyn was content with the way things were.

**Tah-dah! Next chapter, coming right up! –Em **


	14. Chapter 14

Thor looked on as Loki wiped the sweat from his brow, stepping forward to retrieve several throwing knives from various targets at the end of the training ring. He had fought tirelessly for his brother to gain the privilege to train alongside him since Loki's arrival from Midgard, and finally it had been granted. The younger prince had taken advantage of this new freedom and had since been training almost every day for the most part of the morning, rising before the rise of the sun when it was still cool and working until the lunch hour. Thor was naturally enthused about his brother's sudden interest in sparring and mastering various forms of combat, although Loki was at times more than begrudging when it came to being near his brother. Thor knew Loki did not train with him to strengthen brotherly bonds and was well aware that Loki was only using his time in the ring as both a means of escaping the confines of the palace walls and releasing pent-up aggression. Thor ignored his brother's lack of sentiment. He only cared for Loki, and if the physical labor of training was a way for his little brother to lose track of the dark thoughts that coursed through his mind, then Thor did not care. His brother's company was simply that, and Thor was content with any attention he was lucky enough to be given. He had argued with his father to grant Loki's permission to train with weapons, stating since the draining of his magic, the younger prince had been left with little but his sharp tongue to defend himself with and needed practice with more practical means of self-protection. Odin had nodded his head under the condition that Thor was to be with Loki at all times, and both were to train in full armor to avoid "accidents".

When Loki was strong enough after his release from the healer's watch, Thor had gladly whisked his brother away to participate in some friendly combat. Loki only asked two things of Thor when they entered the training ring—not to use Mjolnir, and not to invite Sif and The Warriors Three. Thor had obliged, sensitive to his brother's yet fragile mind, and had allowed Loki to even choose the weapons they practiced with. The youngest had shown surprising positivity—even happiness, if Thor was brave enough to call it that—when he was allowed to flex his muscles and fight. At times Loki would get slightly carried away and lose sense that his battling was only practice, a sudden streak of bitterness surfacing to be carried out through the length of his blade. Thor would stand silent and take his brother's violent strikes. _All of this is for Loki's sake, _Thor would think, _so he can be better. _Loki never apologized for any of his misdirected blows or for when he lost himself in the middle of a fight. He would hold his fine jaw set with unyielding stubbornness, and Thor would of peeve his brother more by countering it with a smile.

They had been training for nearly a week now and that morning Loki had decided to pick up his knives again. They had always been a perfect match for Loki. He was a cautious fighter who had never liked barreling into battle at full speed; Asgard's youngest prince was known for strategy and, in result, accuracy. Thor would go raging into the core of the brawl, Mjolnir swinging, voice raised in a battle cry, while Loki would always fight at the edges until he had properly surveyed the situation. One downside to Loki's preferences was the fact that the battle field was always changing, a mercurial sea of violence that he had never gotten used to. The knives, small and sharp and deadly accurate in the hands of Loki, were a weapon that allowed him to be as harmful as possible in the midst of such a battle. At his back he would carry a set of twin hunting knives, long and elegant and curved and made for fighting with one in each hand, but Thor hardly ever saw Loki use them. When his throwing knives were all spent, Loki would usually go dodging about trying to retrieve them, or would resort to magic only as a means of defense. Simple spells did not tire the prince after years of practice, but in the midst of battle, the magic needed to accomplish both defense and offensive attacks was quickly draining. Now even his magic was gone. Loki was left to simple steel, as any Asgardian warrior except Thor, and Thor was left to watch as his little brother struggled with adjusting to the absence of the main fabric of his lifeline. By all means, Loki was not a weak combatant—far from it, in Thor's opinion. His size and slightness often gave the illusion that Loki was weak and thus an easy target, but blade-to-blade, his brother's agility and analytical mind were often too much for an average soldier to face… and on occasion, Thor.

The whistle and thud of another knife slicing through the air and striking a target jerked Thor from his wandering thoughts. He looked up and saw Loki, who had pulled off his cloak and left it in the dust alongside his horned helmet, as he twisted to release yet another blade towards the targets. Thor winced as he remembered the feeling of one of Loki's little daggers as it embedded in the flesh of his side atop Stark Tower; a reminder that Loki was not unwilling to lash out that had left a small but thick scar across Thor's skin. Thor sighed.

The sun was high in the sky and Thor knew the midday meal would be soon ready. He called out to his brother. In one graceful yet abrupt movement, Loki released the rest of his blades in a single hand. Three knives hit the same target and Loki's face turned towards Thor. "Time to go, brother." Thor said. Without a sound, Loki sauntered again to the targets and drew out the blades, sliding them into their various places in his armor. He picked up his cloak and horns and let out a sigh which Thor heard all the way at the entrance of the arena.

"Today was good." Loki said quietly, tugging at his armor and looking at Thor, eyes searching.

"Yes, today was good." Thor agreed. How long it had been since anything was that simple.

"I'm hungry."

At this, Thor laughed. "Me, too, brother. Me too." He took his brother's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately before setting off to the palace. Yes, today was good.

**What… this… this has no purpose! Why? My fingers hit the keyboards and an hour later, this appeared before me. I have no idea where it came from, but hey, a Thor chapter! I guess it was interesting to view Loki in a very Thor-ish manner—how he does battle. Hehe. But, character building. We'll go with it. Enjoy! For all who were concerned, I actually do not see a particularly outwardly-negative Loki moment happening anytime soon. We'll just remain peaceful for the time being. :) In other news, I have now downloaded Google Chrome, and thus my tumblr abilities (which were stunted, thanks to Explorer) have returned. Find me at .com. –Em **


	15. Chapter 15

Sigyn was singing; a sound foreign to the prince's ears upon waking, but one he found not entirely unpleasant. The goddess's sweet voice cast silver tendrils upon the summer air, which already weighed heavy on his lungs with the sleepiness of evening, thick and palpable and humid. An hour before, he had fallen asleep with a book on his chest in one of the large chairs in their bedchambers, exhausted from a day of sparring and studying the in hot sun. He had been alone then. Sigyn had gone to the city with Frigga to select fabrics to be made into gowns for a mid-summer ball, along with their hoard of handmaids who usually kept busy about their chambers during the waking hours. He had taken the rare occasion of their room being unoccupied to his advantage, with the idea he might steal an hour of privacy to himself. But now he awoke and sighed, for Sigyn was back—and he had spent his hour of privacy in incoherent slumber.

Loki closed the book, which had managed to stay perfectly still upon his chest, and set it aside. He rose quietly, creeping stealthily to stand at the doorway to the balcony where Sigyn continued to sing her winding melody, and listened.

_So fades the lovely blooming flower_

_Frail, smiling solace of an hour_

_So soon thy transient couplets fly _

_And pleasure only blooms to die_

Her voice halted his very breath, and he stepped back. He could see his wife, curled with her needlework upon a chair, looking over the city as evening dimmed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in gentle waves and met a gown of bronze silk. The hem of it pooled at her bare feet which were tucked neatly beneath her. The sunlight cast its dying rays upon her beautiful face, which held and expression of sadness as she sang her hymn.

_Is there no kind, no healing hour _

_To soothe the anguish of the heart_

_Spirit of grace be ever nigh _

_Thy comforts honor me to die_

_Let gentle patience smile on pain_

'_Til dying hope revives again_

_Hope wipes the tear from sorrow's eye_

_And faith points up towards the sky…_

The song itself seemed to weep, and Loki noticed something—a single, silver tear had drawn itself from Sigyn's eye, trailing down her smooth cheek to her chin, where it rested and shone. Loki had seen his wife shed tears before, but not like these. Why did she weep so? Loki crossed his arms, a strange and new feeling tugging at his heart. For so long it had seemed this emotion was closed to him, walled in amongst others such as happiness and the will to do good—he felt compassion; not only compassion, but also a strange distress at seeing Sigyn's tears. He shuddered and closed his eyes tight, trying to manage the sudden emotions that coursed through him.

_So fades the lovely blooming flower_

_Frail, smiling solace of an hour_

_So soon thy transient couplets fly _

_And pleasure only blooms to die. _

Sigyn silenced. The sound of crickets and the city below filled the air again. Loki opened his eyes and drew a heavy breath, which startled the woman across from him on the balcony. Sigyn turned her face to look at him, cheeks damp and eyes wide and wet. Loki struggled to smile and stepped forward. With a thumb he wiped the silver tear upon her cheek. "You know not what you do to me, dove." He said quietly. Sigyn smiled.

**Can you say 'writer's block'? But an update for you anyway, and we have finally arrived at fifteen chapters! :) The song Sigyn sings is called 'Distress' by Crooked Still, and so I have to credit pretty much half the content of this chapter to the lyrics of this lovely hymn. To youtube you go! Next update I promise over 1,000 words and some actual moving-along of the plot (insert frustrated sigh). Thank you all for your wonderful support thus far! I haven't made it to fifteen chapters of anything, ever. But here we are! Your reviews, follows, and favorites have been the highlight of this whole thing! I have much more to write in Sigyn's story, and I hope you will continue to follow. Thank you again! –Em **

**P.S. That durn thing deleted my actual tumblr info. Augustskye. That's it. Track me down! **


	16. Chapter 16

The Mid-summer Ball was to celebrate the fruits of the season on its longest day. It was the time of year when the crops were beginning to ripen in the field, when the fruits began to sweeten on the vine, and when all were happy and drunk with sunshine. In Loki's mind, the Mid-summer ball was really just an excuse for Asgard's most noble citizens to gather and fight over who had taken the better vacation and who had the darkest suntan, as most of them really had no idea about the crops in their fields or the fruits on their vines. And, because of this, Loki had nothing to do other than hate every minute of it. He had missed the last two occasions due to his tumble from the bridge, but he knew exactly what to expect. It would be his first formal public engagement since his wedding, and he anticipated nothing more than the gawking reaction to his appearance he had received so many weeks ago. He doubted little would have changed in the eye of the Asgardians, and so he was dreading it. Sigyn, on the other hand, was not. The goddess seemed to skip about everywhere she went, talking of gowns and food and decorations and dancing and music. She was absolutely giddy whenever asked to submit an idea for the event's plans, and had carried that over to asking Loki his opinions of it. "Cancel the whole affair." Loki had replied smartly, earning a scowl from his wife. By the time the ball was only a week away, Loki had given up his resentment and had been forced to come to terms with the reality that he would 'most definitely, certainly, and undeniably', as Sigyn had put sharply, be attending the ball.

The morning of the grand occasion, they took breakfast in bed. Loki sat, hair in a mess, eyes hungrily scanning the pages of a new book as he munched on a piece of toast with jam. Sigyn, still sleepy, leaned against his shoulder and tousled his hair lazily, as he had yet to smooth it back and it was still prone to fluffy wildness. He felt her sigh against him. He looked down at her, closing his book, and stilled her hand. No, not a morning person in the least was Sigyn. He returned it to around his neck and watched as Sigyn's eyes flutter with sleep, her form becoming heavier against his shoulder. He was glad she felt happy there, against him, trusting him—enough to fall asleep at his side. A knock at the door startled him, the sudden jolt of his body waking the sleeping goddess beside him. "Who is it?" Loki called. Beside him, Sigyn groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"A delivery for Lady Sigyn." A voice called back. In an instant, Sigyn was wide awake, springing to answer the door. A moment later she returned, a large paper-wrapped package in her arms. She wore a small smile, eyes gleaming with girlish excitement.

"What is it that makes you so cheerful this morning? Tell me, for I should have it delivered more regularly. You can be quite wrathful at times when you haven't had your sleep." Loki said.

Sigyn lifted her chin. "Since when are you so interested in my well-being in the morning? If you must know, it is only my gown for the ball." She said, ignoring her husband's previous remark. Loki sighed. _Of course, the ball… _But then, his eyes widened. He had overlooked one minor detail—his own attire. It was customary for couples to dress to match, the colors of their gowns and robes to signify their partnership. That, of course, meant that whatever color Sigyn had chosen, he would too be wearing. Loki rose, scrambling around to stand behind his wife, who was working at the twine that bound the package together. She looked up at him. Loki noticed her odd smirk. She knew all too well that Loki was a creature of vanity, and knew that she now held part of his fate in her hands. Sigyn favored shades of plum, cranberry, and of course, silver; the thought of it all tightened Loki's jaw. The prince shook his head, narrowing his eyes, as Sigyn pulled away the paper to reveal a gown of pearlescent, flowing organza and satin that was a rich shade of… _green. _A deep forest green, the color of shades ferns and pine needles, fixed with gold and with a necklace to match the thick, collared band the prince usually wore across his chest. His face melted into an expression of relief and he heard Sigyn laugh.

"Sigyn!" He could only say, with a sigh and a breath of triumph.

"I thought you may appreciate one less thing to worry about the night of the ball. Besides, people would certainly wonder if the youngest prince of Asagrd wasn't wearing his green." Sigyn said. She turned to face him and was met by an enthusiastic kiss.

* * *

That night, starlight and a million candles lit the great hall as noblemen and their families flooded to see the entrance of the Asgardian royalty. Loki stood where he had the day so long ago on Thor's coronation day, behind a sheer golden curtain, biting his lip just as he had, putting on a false smile when anybody crossed, waiting for a golden-haired figure to appear. Last time it had been Thor, this time is was Sigyn. Around him, Frigga paced, her trailing gown of fabric that looked like molten gold itself cascading from her shoulders. Odin stood like a statue, armor glinting in the firelight, fingers grasping solidly the staff Gungnir. Thor, in his cardinal cloak and black leather, looked no different than he would on a usual day, except perhaps the odd tameness of his hair. At his side was the Lady Sif, the lucky woman who had the privilege of accompanying the crown prince to the ball, although Sif was not the blushing type. She stood just as strongly as Thor did, dressed in a gown of fiery red to match Thor, hair loose about her shoulders. And finally, around the corner, appeared Sigyn. The beautiful green of her dress complimented her every feature, the golden band around her neck undoubtedly marking the match to Loki. At once Loki thought her the most beautiful woman in the room, and she glowed ever brighter as she neared him.

"You look beautiful." Loki said, searching Sigyn's eyes as their hands met, fingers twisting together. She had the odd look again, as if she knew something was going to happen.

"You look handsome." Sigyn replied with a warm smile.

"Then we are a pair to be reckoned with here, I think." Loki's eyes flashed up to see the eyes of every person in the room suddenly on Sigyn. Frigga's warm, Sif's curious, Thor's amazed, Odin's… approving. Loki swallowed and nodded for Sigyn to turn. All were silent as the queen approached, producing something from behind her back as she stopped in front of Sigyn. It was a circlet—a single band of gold etched with the design of winding, wild roses, much like her wedding ring. Frigga placed it upon Sigyn's head and smiled.

"For a true princess of Asgard. Tonight all will know we are proud of you, Sigyn." Frigga said. Sigyn only smiled and bowed her head, hand reaching up to the circlet and tracing it with her finger. She looked up an beamed at Loki.

"It is time to go." Odin said from behind, and Frigga crossed over to him. Following them was Sif and Thor. Loki led Sigyn behind his brother and Sif, and placed his horned helmet on his own head. His stomach churned with nerves.

Sigyn looked up, her blue eyes sparkling. She smiled warmly; the contagious smile that Loki found himself so susceptible to, even on his worst day. She was fearless, and as they stepped through the door into the great hall, Loki saw her smile to the crowd as widely as if she were the queen herself, and in return, the people loved her. To Loki's amazement, the cheering did not quiet as he and his wife passed before the lords and ladies. It was almost as if they had forgotten about his past and what he had done, all because of one young lady who he was lucky enough to have as his wife. He held her hand more tightly as they took their place upon the steps before Odin's throne.

The prince looked over the crowd. Besides the noblemen and women, the room seemed to be stuffed with as many Asgardians as the space allowed, all in their finest, staring widely at the royal family with anticipation. Loki heard the sound of Gungnir striking the floor, and all quieted. "My people," Odin began in a booming voice, "today we are gathered to celebrate the height of summer, and the many tidings of the warmth and prosperity the season brings. We are gathered to celebrate one another and the success and peace of our realm. It is a night of great joy, and we are glad to share it with each of you." The crowd cheered at this. Gungnir silenced them again. "Before we begin our festivities, I must ask you to bear witness as call forward my son to bestow upon him a gift. I hope you will all share with me in granting him it, for it is something he may use in future years to help the realm of Asgard and its people." The people cheered in agreement, hands clapping together fervently. Loki watched as Thor began to step forward, Mjolnir raised, but was paused—Odin's hand beckoned him to recede. Thor stepped back, looking as confused as Loki. Did he mean… "Loki Odinsson, please come forward." Odin said. This time the staff of his father did not have to silence the cheering assembly.

Loki, in an almost cautious manner, stepped forward. He slowly crossed to stand below the Allfather, along his way meeting gazes with several of the people below. Their eyes were searching, some accusing, and all brows furrowed. He gulped and turned to face Odin. The sound of the king's voice in the stiflingly silent room caused him to jump slightly in his skin. "Many of you stood before me, many even in the same places, only months ago my son was brought before me to face trial for his terrible actions within the realms of Asgard and Midgard. On that day you looked on as I stripped him of his power—the magic that enabled him to accomplish such unforgivable feats of betrayal and murder. I stand before you today to say with certainty a part of my son has changed for the better. Many of his actions may go without forgiveness for all of eternity, but in recent time, I have seen flickers of hope that, even though he may not be forgiven, he may be able to go on as a man of peace and good will. Thus, on this day, I return to my son Loki a part of his magic—only a part, for he has yet to earn the power which he held before. He may use this power freely to do acts of only peace and only healing, for if he ever shall attempt to do evil with it, he shall face the effects of the very spell which he was trying to cast. It shall be so until the day I see fit that he may be trusted with his full capabilities again. Loki, step forward." Loki did as he was told, kneeling before the king with a bowed head. Odin placed a hand upon his son's shoulder, and Loki found himself shuddering at the contact. The last time Odin had done so, the old king was taking away his magic. Now, he was giving it back. Loki's mind went blank, not knowing what to think of his father's sudden gift. He closed his eyes as the nearly blinding light of Odin's power shone from the place on his shoulder, and felt the invigorating sensation of sweeping magic course through his veins once again. It felt like ice water, cooling his core and washing over his mind and waking sleeping thoughts and senses. He felt joy, only for a second, before the light disappeared and Odin withdrew his hand. "Rise, Loki." Odin said.

Loki opened his eyes and stood, feeling suddenly strong. While his body rejoiced a reunion with magic, his mind was racing. And, even though he tried, he couldn't help but find only the negative questions. He looked up at his father, staring into Odin's one eye with intense and hurt misunderstanding, his brow creasing as Odin stared back. He could almost hear again Odin's voice asking 'why do you twist my words'. He knew that was what the old god was thinking. _But why give it back? _A bitter voice echoed in Loki's head; his own voice. "Thank you, father." He said loudly, enough for the crowd to hear and respond with their cheers. He ignored the fact they were cheering for him, _finally _for him, and returned to Sigyn's side. As soon as Odin announced for the ball to begin, Loki tore away into one of the small courtyards that branched from the hall.

He knew Sigyn was close behind him. "Are you alright, Loki?" Her small voice asked, meek. She sounded afraid. She was right to be afraid when something struck this kind of chord inside him. Whether his reaction was subtle or explosive, it never seemed to turn out well for the person closest to him.

"Why? Why would he do this? Does he not think about how I may feel?" Loki was quick to reply. He tried so desperately to control his emotion that his voice came out flat and monotone.

"You should be happy, Loki. You have some of your magic back. Your father trusts you enough now to give it back." Sigyn said. He felt her gentle hand upon his back.

"How can he trust me? It hasn't been two weeks, my wife, since I almost _killed _you. I cannot see, even through all of my reason, how my father can 'trust' me. I cannot see how even you can trust me." Loki said. He clenched his eyes shut. _Do not break, do not break… _

"Have you ever thought maybe your father loves you? That maybe he isn't out to only deceive you and condemn you? Loki, you think the whole world is out to get you, but you really cannot think so selfishly." Sigyn said. Her voice was only earnest.

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki responded, confused by the lack of sarcasm in Sigyn's statement.

"One of these days, you will see that if you no longer go about looking for people's hatred and mistrust, they will see no reason to give it to you. Not everyone hates you Loki. In fact, far more people want only to see you happy and safe from all your demons. Perhaps you should stop making things more than they are, love of mine."

Loki shook his head with disdain. Then he felt another hand upon the surface of his back; a heavier hand, more forceful, which tugged at the folds of his cloak to turn him—_Odin's hand_. He then felt it move to under his chin, and just like he had when he was a boy, Loki let Odin lift his chin and draw his head around to face him. "I… apologize, my son, if my actions have startled you. I should have been wiser to know you may have interpreted them differently. Do not mistake my actions for anything but those of trust and hope, Loki." Odin's words were guarded, but honest.

Sigyn had stepped away, watching from a distance. Loki pulled his face away. "But why do it now? Why in front of all those people…" he remembered the crowd, their gawking stares, the flood of judgment he felt emanating from their whispers and sideways glances.

"The people need to see somebody have faith in you. Many of them may think me an old fool too easily forgiving his son, but many of them simply see their king giving his trust to someone they thought to be lost." Odin said. Loki let his head bob in a small nod. He held out his palm and upon it a small, glittering figure of a horse appeared, cantering through the air and around the Allfather's head. Odin smiled. "Learn to use your powers for good, and people will soon forget the trickster of the past."

The small smile that had taken the prince's face fell. The trickster of the past… He wished now that was all he was, but no. Murder, liar, kinslayer. These were all so much more than simply 'trickster'. Loki stifled more words, forcing out a small "I will try." Odin looked pleased enough and Loki stood expressionless as the king patted his shoulder and weaved back into the throng of the ball.

_I will try. _

Sigyn did not force him to stay at the ball that night, but he danced with her despite her releases. She was too lovely not to dance with, with green dress and golden tresses and perfect pink lips. When all were gone and he and Sigyn alone again, he made for her one hundred butterflies of silver and gold that fluttered throughout their bedchambers until she was fast asleep and they dissolved over her skin with wishes for sweet dreams and peaceful slumber.

_I will try, I will try…_

* * *

**Whoa. Seven billion years later, I finally post an update. And hey, before midnight! Sorry about the wait! It seems I have slammed into the wall of writer's block with this story as of late, and it is unforgiving. But hey, we have experienced a big event here! This story was in need of something that could power me through another few chapters, so tah-dah! Here it is, and I do not know where it came from. But it happened. And now I have to deal with it, haha. I wonder what Sigyn thinks about all of this? We shall find out soon… Enjoy and please review! Thank you for reading! :) –Em **


	17. Chapter 17

That night had a chill. Wind swept through the open windows of Sigyn's chambers and disturbed the bed-curtains drawn around her and Loki. It was a biting wind, unusually cold, and unusually strong, and Sigyn awoke with its first touch. She gasped, pulling the sage green blanket to her chin, curling up against Loki. The cold, which she thought must be the first whispers of autumn, reminded her for the first time since their wedding day that it was not truly an Aesir who lay next to her, but a Frost Giant. Sigyn looked up at the peaceful face of the prince, taking the covers he had flung off and pulled them up around his shoulders for good measure. Loki slept on. Sigyn smiled, remembering the golden light her beloved had bathed her in earlier in the night. Closing her eyes again, she tried to sleep again, yet a moment later, another gust of wind burst through the balcony doorway. This time a vase was victim of blow, and the metallic sound of its clatter woke both Sigyn and Loki as it struck the floor. Loki sat up, eyes wide.

"Go back to sleep, love. It is merely the wind." Sigyn said, tugging at Loki's bare shoulder. He looked down with a soft expression and fell back against his pillows once again, offering an open arm to her. She took it, and felt instantly safe in his embrace. Held to his chest, she could lay her ear against Loki's heart and hear the steady beating. It had only been months, yet they had grown together in ways Sigyn had never thought possible. Finally she could be held in his arms and have no second thought or question. She was, at last, happy in the simplest of forms. The haunted feeling, the worry—all of it seemed to vanish. Sigyn closed her eyes again to the feeling of Loki's breath feathering her hair. Another gust swept through and she felt Loki tense, his arms becoming more like a cage to protect rather than a hug.

The prince sat up."No, it is not merely the wind." His voice was low in his throat, and he released her as the wind increased, howling now. Sigyn watched as Loki rose, wrapping himself in a robe. He walked quietly to the window, wary and cautious in pace, and staggered back at what he saw.

Sigyn shot up, stepping quickly to where Loki stood, and felt her own face pale with fear at what she beheld. In the sky, above the bridge, a gaping hole in the sky had been torn, red and purple like fabric slashed open. From it came flashes of light like flame, and with each flash a strong blast of wind and sound like thunder. Within the gaping tear was another set of stars. Sigyn realized what she saw was a door between universes, the kind Loki has used to reach Midgard when he attacked. And she knew who was at the other end of the door: _Thanos. _

"No…" Loki muttered behind her. He turned frantically towards the closet, then halted as he remembered his magic. In a flash, he had changed into his armor, golden helmet over his raven hair and emerald cape unfurling behind him. In his eyes, Sigyn saw fear. "He has come. He has found me." Loki said, voice trembling. Both of them jumped as the door flung open.

"Father demands your presence." It was Thor. Asgard's golden prince had a look of half anger, half worry on his face. He too was dressed in full armor, Mjolnir in his hand, winged helmet framing his face. Loki did not say a word, only looked at his brother with a fearful expression. Thor, face turning redder, did not wait for his brother to respond. He reached out, hostilely grabbing Loki by the collar, dragging him along out the door. Sigyn heard herself scream, and chased numbly after the two princes.

In the throne room Odin stood, and as Sigyn rounded the corner she could hear his voice booming throughout the hall. The old king was enraged. She watched as Thor, perhaps more strongly than he had anticipated, pushed Loki before their father. The younger prince stumbled to the ground as if kneeling, looking up at Odin with wide eyes. "What have you done?" the old king shouted, referring to the chaos that was building over Asgard. Behind them the storm in the sky continued to grow.

"Father, I—." Loki began, but was interrupted.

"I was a fool to have trusted you with your power so soon. Perhaps I have held too much hope for your cause." Odin said harshly. Loki's head dropped, shaking. Sigyn saw Thor's expression falter for a moment, before returning to its previous stoniness.

"I am not responsible for this. I beg you, hear me! I have done nothing to disobey you, Allfather. _My_ father." Loki pleaded quietly. His arms shook as he leaned on them, gaining a position on all fours. He looked weak; small and defenseless against the rest of the mighty Asgardians.

"Then what rages over Asgard this night?"

"Sigyn has told you. It is something even you may not be able to defeat." Loki said from the floor.

"Thanos." Odin's voice seemed to ring in the air.

"Who, or what, is this Thanos?" Thor cut in.

Loki's face paled, and Sigyn gulped and shifted nervously. Her hands held bunches of her skirts in tight fists, wrinkling the smooth fabric. Her husband's voice was almost strangled as he replied. "A god, a monster—I know not what he is. But who he is; yes. He is the one who plucked me from the darkness, from my endless fall. He is the one who delivered me into the service of the Chitauri. And he is the one who will kill me… make me long for something as sweet as pain." The last words curled into something more demented, raising goosebumps on Sigyn's skin. She went to where her husband knelt on the floor, hand resting on the cold armor that protected him.

All were quiet. Then a single voice cut through. The Lady Sif, who Sigyn had never really spoken to for Loki did not hold great regard for her, stepped forward. "It is false! He lies, Allfather! How can you believe him after all he has done? He has brought this creature here to destroy us, like he brought the army upon Midgard, and the destroyer." Sigyn suddenly shared Loki's dislike of the lady warrior.

"He does not lie. I have seen the suffering Thanos has caused my husband, even now. We must fight him. If not, he will destroy Loki and Asgard as a whole. Allfather, the spells you have bound Loki's magic with would have prevented him from summoning such a force without negative consequence. My husband—your son—speaks the truth. Please, we must band together in this time of uncertainty." Sigyn finally felt the nerve to speak up.

"Your fidelity blinds you, Lady Sigyn." Sif replied. Sigyn shot a burning gaze in the dark haired woman's direction.

"I am the Goddess of Fidelity. I am loyal to my husband for the sake of loyalty, perhaps, but I am not blinded by it. I also love him. I know pain when I see it, Lady Sif, and I have seen greater pain than you would ever pay attention to. Do not jest that you know more of my husband than I." Sigyn's voice was sharp. She felt Loki's emerald eyes gazing up at her, and looked down into them comfortingly.

"I will fight with you. I will fight against Thanos." Loki said, raising his head. This stopped both women.

"My son, you are not strong enough—." Frigga began, stepping forward from behind Odin.

"I have had time enough to regain my strength, mother. This is a battle I started, and if I am to be true to my father's teachings, the only thing I can do is finish it. I will fight again, alongside my brother and my king, alongside my fellow warriors, as a Prince of Asgard. If you will allow me to redeem myself, I will make you proud again to call me your son." Loki took a knee, bowing his head and removing his helmet. With this, a mirage appeared at his shoulders, washing down his cloak and underclothing until it was no longer green, but ebony black. "Please. Let me re-make myself."

Sigyn looked around the throne room. All faces, even those of the guards, were somewhat awe-stricken. "Rise, Prince." Odin said. Loki rose a warrior of gold and the blackness of night. He looked all the paler for it, but also all the more menacing. Outside, a crack resounded over Asgard, and a loud thud followed. The king looked from his adopted son to Thor and the guards. "Summon the defenses. We must gather to fight." Thor nodded and turned out the hall, several guards in tow. Loki still looked up at the Allfather.

"Father…" he said.

"Pick up your helmet, my son," Odin said, stepping down from the highest stair and towards Loki, "you have spoken well, yet I know you have always had a silver tongue. Nevertheless, what can I do in the face of such a great evil other than trust you? And how good of a father would I be if I sent my son into battle without his strongest weapon?" Odin took Loki's armored wrist and closed his eyes. Loki's eyes also fluttered shut, but opened in a moment, wide and bright and gleaming. The prince smiled as Odin lowered his hand. "The most powerful sorcerer in Asgard. This has always been your fate, Loki. I can no longer keep you from the path you are destined to follow."

"Father, I promise, I will try my best to prove myself to you and to Asgard. I _will _mend what I have broken." Loki said.

"I hope so." Odin spoke quietly, and turned away. "Let the battle begin."

**Wow, that took a while to get done. Like… two months? I dunno. But I am pretty content with this. Hmmm… the goal was to leave it as open-ended as possible, so really anything can happen now! Of course, there will be some more romance between our favorite couple, but for now, Loki has a job to do. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. –Em **


	18. Chapter 18

"I will mend what I have broken." Loki whispered again under his breath. Nearly fifteen minutes ago he had spoken them aloud in a promise to Odin, yet as he stepped out onto the remaining stretch of the rainbow bridge, the utterance of them again made his stomach churn. He stood now, staring up into the storm above, in sick anticipation of what would soon be appearing from inky darkness. The flashes of light continued at the edges of the great storm, illuminating the faces of Asgard's warriors. Odin and Thor stood at the head of the army, poised to strike at any moment. The grandeur of the gods at war had not been seen for many years at such a scale, and the sight was one to be marveled at. Thousands of men, all armored in gleaming gold, stood with tall spears and long swords, although Loki could feel the uncertainty and fear that emanated from the masses. He himself stood ahead of even Odin—it was Loki's fight, one which he brought upon himself, and if he could fight alone then he would. Asgard would not fight for the wrongs of a liar and a killer, but it would for a prince—they would have to, no matter who the prince might be.

Loki flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Thor, whose face was dark and shadowed, standing at his side. "This is a greater battle than you or I have ever fought, brother." Thor said.

"And I am sorry it must be fought in the first place." Loki responded over the rumbling of the sky.

"You have your magic back. I am sure it will be just like times of old. I with Mjolnir, you with a clever spell. I do not fear for Asgard." Thor said, but his voice was strangely guarded.

"Why do I not believe you? Isn't it I who is the liar out of the two of us?" Loki attempted a playful tone, and Thor smiled, although his brother's blue eyes spoke more of sadness than anything else. Still, Thor's struggle to reassure him was comforting, even if only for a moment.

"Now, come, Loki. Can I not comfort my brother in a time of turmoil?" Thor replied, but an ear-splitting crack abruptly ended the brother's light conversation. From the sky a stream of light struck the earth like a bolt of Thor's lighting, only this one huge and thick and streaked with red the color of blood. Loki's face paled to a ghostly shade, and Thor raised his hammer. Where the light had touched the earth there now stood a figure, huge and dark and menacing.

_Thanos. _

Loki froze as the figure drew near, remembering all too clearly the word of The Other, describing in terrible detail the deeds which were to be done to him if he were to fail at his mission. And oh, how he had failed.

_He will make you long for something as sweet as pain… _

Loki shivered. The figure drew nearer, and he could begin to see the violet face and glowing eyes of the being which only months ago had conquered his very mind. He had never really seen Thanos, only having been in contact with his equally horrifying agent, The Other. The depths of his mind, though, had already felt Thanos' terrifying control and paralyzing threat, and Loki nearly became sick at the knowledge his worst nightmares were about to be made true. He could not battle Thanos and win. Not even as the strongest sorcerer in Asgard's history.

"Laufeyson…" the creature growled, although Loki was certain he was the only one who heard the voice. "You have failed me."

"Perhaps your mission was fated to fail. Midgard was not meant to be yours." Loki felt the words spill from his tongue before he could stop them.

"No! It was meant to be yours, had we not agreed? But I thought too much of you, didn't I, Asgardian? I should have known you would fail. Fail, miserably, to those mortals, even when I gave you the power of the Tesseract and the Chitauri forces. Pathetic. Tell me, Loki; how is it that you, with all your promises of glory and exaltation, still fell to the humans?" Thanos' voice penetrated Loki's skull, echoing through his mind as he tried to fight it off.

"I—." Before he could continue, a splitting pain erupted at his core, spreading like fire through his body and to his very fingertips. He heard a scream fly from his mouth and the cruel laughing of Thanos as his knees met the ground. He heard his brother cry his name.

"You are weak, Asgardian. You broke your promises, and for this you shall feel greater pain than you have ever imagined. You will not be granted the grace of Death—no, you are not worthy of her silent sleep. You shall suffer forever at your knees, kneeling in repent for your lies and your despicable weakness." Thanos said aloud, and Loki replied with struggling gasps as the sensation of burning intensified. Loki looked up. The task of tilting his head backward was nearly impossible, but he eventually found himself staring straight into the eyes of his attacker. Thanos only laughed cruelly. Loki came to realize that nobody, not even Thor, had taken up arms against the horrifying being that had driven their prince to the ground. He could do nothing but draw in labored breaths as Thanos laughed even more. "Will you not fight for your prince, Asgardians?" the creature said as he opened his massive arms wide, "Will you not fight for your son, Allfather?"

Odin's voice broke through the numbness of Loki's mind, widening the eyes of the prince as darkness slowly began to impede upon his consciousness. "What will you have of Loki, Thanos?" Odin asked slowly.

"I would have him suffer for the rest of his godly life. I will take him, and he will be a slave to his failure and to my wrath. He will know nothing but pain for the rest of eternity, and only when I feel he has suffered enough to pay for the promises he broke and the lies he told, will I allow him to die." Thanos replied.

"If you take him, will you swear to never set foot in Asgard again?" Odin asked.

"I have no quarrel with Asgard; only with your son. If you hand his life over, I will not harm Asgard—without good reason, that is. This is my bargain, Allfather. Your son, for the freedom of your people from my wrath, for it is you and your country that spawned such a measly creature." Thanos said, and Loki felt another burst of searing pain run down his spine. He let out a choked groan.

"Father, please—." Loki managed to force from his lips a plea, and Odin turned to look at him.

"No, Loki." Odin replied all too quickly, yet Loki could see through a film of tears an odd look in the old king's eye. He did not mean what he said. The prince's hope was drowned out a second later by Thanos' power. Loki watched as Odin looked over to Thor, and saw his brother tighten his grip around Mjolnir's handle. "Thanos, your offer is a fair one. Loki has earned such a punishment. I grant him to you, to punish as you see fit." Odin turned away.

Thanos smiled, and for a moment Loki could no longer draw breath. The words of the Allfather were always final. It seemed Thanos had expected such an easy battle. What Thanos did not expect, however, was the sudden bolt of lightning that struck the center of his chest. The monster had been fooled, surprisingly, by another lie. This time, however, it was not Loki's, but Odin's. The moment of satisfaction Thanos received from Odin's acceptance has given Thor just enough time to manifest an attack, and now Thanos roared with anger.

Loki gasped, looking on as Mjolnir glowed with blue energy, shaking slightly as Thor directed streak after streak of lighting at the otherworldly monster. With each one, Loki felt the pain lessen and lessen; Thor's attacks distracted Thanos from torturing Loki and focused the creature on defeating the elder prince. After a minute or so of Thor's constant strikes, Loki found himself able to bring himself to his feet, and eventually he stood, trembling. He felt Odin's arm around him and wavered for a moment, but the Allfather would not let him fall. "You must fight. This is your battle, and I have given you the power to drive away your enemy." Odin said. Loki only nodded in reply.

With determination, Loki focused all his thought into a single task—disappear. As Thor battled with Thanos, Loki snuck, silent and invisible, to where his brother stood. The youngest prince had a plan. It seemed all too simple. He stood next to Thor now, who had planted his feet against Thanos' attacks. He focused again now on re-appearing, yet it was not truly himself who manifested beside his brother. Loki stepped away, still merely a ghost, leaving the mirror of himself standing vulnerable to Thanos yet again. This was more than a simple replication; this Loki was breathing and tangible—real enough for the monster to believe it was truly the prince than in a moment would sacrifice himself to save his brother and Asgard. Loki did not know how long his trick would last— Thanos would leave with his doppelganger to find it gone the instant the barrier closed, but in that time Loki would find some way to shield himself from Thanos' view. Loki did not have time to consider such things now, however, as Thor's strength began to wane from fighting off Thanos.

"I sacrifice myself, Thanos, to your power! I will go, if you cease to attack my brother and Asgard. I will go." The false- Loki sounded quite convincing as the real-Loki mustered with strength to give it words.

Thanos ceased his action, a smile appearing again on his violet face. Loki could see that it was truly was only he who Thanos sought to bring revenge upon. He felt a twinge at the back of his skull, and knew Thanos had brought his power upon the illusion of the prince. The creature's power could still be felt through the tendrils of magic by which Loki directed his puppet, startling but imperative to the effectiveness of Loki's trick. Loki let the double of himself fall to the ground, crying out with pain the same way he had only minutes before. Loki watched as Thor backed away, face distorted in horror as he watched Loki writhe in excruciating pain, unknowing of his brother's play. "You are brave, Laufeyson. Oh so _valiant. _Now you sacrifice yourself to save your brother? It is truly charming. Now it is your choice, and not that of your cowardly king. On your feet!" Thanos said. Loki's double struggled to stand, screaming with every movement as he stepped towards Thanos. The monster grabbed the false Loki's neck with a massive hand, and real-Loki found himself using every fragment of strength he had to maintain the false entity. "You are a slave now, to me and to Death. I will have you begging for something as sweet as pain in no time, Asgardian. Say farewell to your people."

Loki felt a drop of sweat glide down his forehead as his magic began to fade. If Thanos did not leave soon, the plan would fail. Thanos's face upturned in a wicked smile, his eyes glowing intensely as he lifted the mirror or Asgard's youngest prince into the air. Loki tired his best to make the puppet struggle.

"No!" Thor screamed as Thanos conjured again his rope of light. Loki managed to lift the hand of his doppelganger in a desperate reach for Thor's, but in a moment, Thanos and the double were gone. In a silent flash, the rent in the sky folded back together, and Asgard was left as if nothing had happened. The lines of soldiers still stood, stone still, ad Thor fell to his knees with a drawn-out yell. Despite the vast and petrifying intelligence of the creature Thanos, Loki had somehow managed to fool him. He had won.

Loki let his invisible shield fall, and with it went the remainder of his strength. Gasps emitted from the mass of warriors as they realized what had happened. It was a trick the young prince had played on many of them, but only now did they realize—did Thor realize, as he swung his head around—that it was what had saved the life of Thor and of Loki. At least for the moment. Loki's legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground, the bridge lighting up as his body struck its surface. He heard Thor bound to his side, kneeling beside him and pulling his body into a sitting position. Loki sighed.

"Do you ever not fall for that?" The young price breathed. Thor laughed, his relief mixed with fear that turned the otherwise happy sound into one that sounded more like a sob.

"You cow. Never do that to me again." Thor said, squeezing Loki tighter.

"He will be back, you know. Thanos is no fool. My illusion has probably faded by now, and Thanos will be filled with even greater fury. It may take him a while to conjure himself to Asgard again, but I do not doubt his return. I must find a way to hide… I must think… I must…" Loki spoke with sighing breaths, Thor's grip tight around his body. He let himself be picked up as Thor rose, swinging Mjolnir and launching himself and his brother into the sky toward the palace healing rooms.

The last face Loki saw before darkness took him was Sigyn's.

_After, well, forever, I bring you this chapter. I am not sure how proud I am of it quite yet. I know a grand total of zero about Thanos, having not (yet) delved into the comic book universe, so most of what is written here about Thanos' power is based from my findings on Marvel wiki. Also I am terrible at writing battle scenes, or intense scenes revolving around any sort of action, so this was a rather difficult return piece. But now we can return to Sigyn and Loki, and on how to solve our problem. We've fought Thanos, you guys. And don't kill me if I'm completely wrong about how to defeat Thanos. Because I don't know. At all. Hehe. Anywho, there it is! The update that took three months! Enjoy, and review! Thank you all for your support of this story, and thanks to all who continue reading even if I don't hold up my end of the bargain. You're amazing readers! –Em _


	19. Chapter 19

Sigyn was halfway through her book when Loki closed his. They had spent much of the morning in the library, Sigyn curled up in a large chair by the window and Loki across from her. The prince would alternate between reading and staring off at some spot on the wall, his brow furrowed and eyes dark. Sigyn knew he was thinking, and had been since the sleeping draught given to him by the healers had worn off. Both Loki had Thor had been resting (or made to rest) for the day after their battle against Thanos, their minds and bodies worn from Thanos' attacks. Asgard had been just as quiet in the hours following Thanos' departure, only whispers of Thor and Loki's valiant victory on the rainbow bridge circulating through the streets. Sigyn found herself torn between a feeling of relief and restlessness, part of her happy to have seen Loki finally defeat Thanos, the other part worried to see something still disturbing her husband even after the battle. Loki was distant, until he closed his book and spoke to her with hurtful clarity.

"I must leave Asgard." Loki said.

"Surely you cannot be saying this now, my love." Sigyn replied. She kept her eyes on her book even though her heart leapt. For some reason she had felt that these words were coming.

"I do not jest, Sigyn. I must go. For your safety, for all of Asgard's safety. Thanos will find me here again. He will waste no time." Loki's voice carried a desperate tone. Sigyn felt his hand cover hers. She latched on to a few fingers.

"There must be another way. And where will you go?" She replied. Her eyes wandered from the pages of her book to the face of her husband. Loki looked at her, gaze steady. Loki meant precisely what he said.

"Even in my dreams I have searched for another answer, but I see no other way. Thanos can see me wherever I go. If he is to find me, I would rather have it be somewhere where there is nothing else he can destroy. Nothing else _I _can destroy. Please understand, dove, that this is out of love. It would be my greatest torture to see you taken from me by the hand of such a creature. I would feel more peace knowing you were still safe here, even if I cannot be with you."

"Yet I would rather die in your arms than live knowing you suffered far away from me." Sigyn said, the words catching in her throat for a moment.

"Oh, Sigyn. Do not say such things to me. You break my heart." Loki enveloped his wife's hands in his own.

Sigyn stood, pulling her hands away from Loki's. "Then you now know what it feels like to be me every day. Do you not see the heartbreak which you cause me, Loki Odinsson? I cannot fathom why you would think even for a moment to pain me with the thought of your leaving. Alive or dead, your absence would be all the same to me; a great, un-fillable void, a hole in my heart which would stop it from beating. All I ever asked for was you, and it seems I will never truly have my wish."

"Sigyn, please try to understa—."

"No! I will not! Not until you take a moment and try to understand how I may feel. I, your wife, who has given everything to you! Will you ever see all that I have done for you? Is it too much to ask simply to be with you?" Sigyn dashed away just as the tears burst from her sapphire eyes. She left the prince sitting in the library and went to their chambers. Their bed, welcoming and warm, laden with the scent of Loki, comforted her as she cried silent tears until sleep came. She did not dream.

When she woke, it was nearly supper time and the room was filled with the sunset's pink light. She was no longer alone in their bed; Loki lay beside her, his chest rising and falling with peaceful breath. He was not asleep, his eyes staring up at the canopy of the bed, shifting with lost thought. He finally looked over to her, and Sigyn let herself be enfolded into Loki's arms. Mixed with the memory of Loki's words in the library, the embrace was almost painful. Warm tears sprung again from Sigyn's eyes, and she found herself wrapping desperate arms around her husband, pulling him closer and closer until she felt nothing could wrench them apart. "Loki." Sigyn finally said.

"Dove?"

"There is a reason why you cannot leave Asgard."

"What is that, my love?"

"Your son is going to need his father."

Loki lay still for a moment before Sigyn felt his arms fall away from her. The prince rolled onto his back and let out a haggard sigh. She noticed the tears that threatened to fall down his at the corners of his eyes, and wiped them away with a gentle touch.

"Then I will not go." Loki's voice was thin and drawn out when he finally responded, and for some reason, Sigyn had the feeling the part of her husband that was the God of Lies had been the one speaking. Yet Sigyn kissed him anyway, and when their lips parted, Loki smiled. "A son?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"You mother told me. She knows these types of things. How lucky are you to have a mother who is the very goddess of motherhood?" Sigyn let her voice become light.

"Well, I suppose in our circumstances, _very _lucky." Loki replied with a chuckle.

That night at supper they celebrated.

… _And things get just a little more complicated. Short and sweet, but that is just fine. Also, finally, what some of you have asked for! Enjoy! I would love to hear your thoughts! –Em _

_P.S. Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews for last chapter and for the support all of you have given this story so far! I appreciate it so much. It's what keeps me going! _


	20. Chapter 20

It was mid-morning, the air outside cooler than it had been in a while, and Sigyn sat in Frigga's chambers, lost in thought as she waiting for the queen to appear. It had been months since Thanos' attack, and the princess found herself living in near bliss. She watched, as time went by, as her husband Loki found peace in the shortening summer days and the ways he spent them. She knew the threat of Thanos' return still lurked at the back of his mind, yet as months passed and there were no hints at the creature's re-appearance, she saw Loki become more at ease pushing his fears aside and trying to be truly happy. There was joy again in the simple things he used to do long before his fall from the bridge. The prince started again to spend long hours in the library, and many more practicing the spells which his body had forgotten. He had even sparred with Thor and the Warriors Three, once more an equal opponent with his magic and deadly daggers. Sigyn glowed at the fact her prince smiled more easily and brightly, and when he laughed, it was no longer laced with the tormented wickedness she had known for so long. Loki seemed soft and young again, and he never was anything but beautiful in his ways toward her. There was not a moment between them that was not tender and quiet, spare for the moments they laughed so hard they snorted, raising the eyebrows of those around them. She thought back to the first time they met, when Loki would hardly bring himself to look at her, and when she was afraid of his mercurial and untamed ways. It had taken so long for her to break through the shell of ice that had surrounded the prince, but now her long battle was becoming more worth it than ever. She traced her swollen belly, which had grown with the passing of summer and early autumn, with a fragile finger and smiled. She turned from a bride of necessity into a wife of fidelity and love. She was happy, even as the days grew cold and the leaves withered and fell. And she was so close to meeting her son.

"Good morning, Sigyn." Frigga said warmly as she crossed the floor to sit opposite the princess. Sigyn had found the queen to be one of her best friends and confidants, and had spent many hours with her talking about various things. Frigga had helped her prepare for the child from soothing the troubles that came with carrying a child to the room that would be the child's nursery and all within it, and when it came time for Sigyn to deliver, it would be Frigga whose gentle hands would first welcome the son of Loki into the world. Although the queen had raised only two children, she had helped care for many others in the royal court, and, in her own special ways, even some upon Midgard.

"Good morning." Sigyn replied, mind still wandering in memories and thoughts.

"You look perfectly beautiful, my dear daughter, this morning. Tell me; have you and Loki thought of a name for your prince yet? All of these happenings have made me think about when it was Thor and Loki who I expected, and all of the planning and preparing was for Asgard's first princes. Those were bright times, much like these." Frigga's voice was always comforting, and Sigyn smiled at her question.

"We have indeed, my queen. We have taken a liking to Váli. _V__á__li Lokisson_." The name rolled off Sigyn's tongue like music.

"A wonderful name, fit for a handsome prince." Frigga agreed. The queen had her needle and thread in her hands, and was working on a blanket of midnight blue. "Now I know how to initial this blanket."

"Frigga, how did you name Thor and Loki? They are so different; usually brothers are given names akin to one another." Sigyn inquired, thinking of the two brothers, who were like night and day.

"If Thor and Loki shared similar names it would be untrue to both of them, would it not? They are such different people, but I think their names have been true to who they have become. With Thor it was easy; I knew he would be a little bolt of lightning far before he was born, and so his name is such. He was born making his presence known; kicking and screaming. When Loki came to us, Thor was already on his feet, dashing about and upsetting handmaidens and howling to the heavens. Oh, he was indeed the thunder god, even when the thunder was only the sound of his little feet against the floorboards. Thor has never had trouble being heard, throughout all the nine realms. Even as a child." Frigga chuckled brightly.

"What of my husband?" Sigyn asked with a small smile.

"Loki; he was the quiet one. I have lived for a very long time, but I still remember vividly when Odin brought forth the babe from Jotunnheim and laid him in my arms. He was so small, and oh so cold and sick and hungry. He barely had the strength to cry out his unhappiness, and I found myself weeping, too, when Odin told me of the babe's true parentage. I could not fathom why any parent would leave such a perfect and innocent thing alone to die, dishonored and disowned and nameless. Yet it did not surprise me Laufey _had _done such a thing. He also told me of the astonishing way Loki had shifted from giant to Aesir upon the Allfather's touch. It was like he was meant to be ours. When Odin proposed raising him as our own, I simply could not refuse. He tried to bring about a wet nurse, but I told him that any child that was to be mine I was going to nourish myself. And so I called upon my own powers and Loki has belonged to me ever since. Loki's name… it was almost if I heard it whispered to me when I first looked into those eyes." Frigga sighed.

Sigyn was quiet for a moment, trying to imagine the scene which Frigga had just described. A flash a movement in the doorway behind the queen drew her eyes upwards. There Loki stood, eyes wide. He still held his hand up as if he were going to knock on the door. "Loki?" Sigyn called, but the prince had started off. Sigyn pushed herself up. Frigga turned her head towards the doorway, and both saw the tail end of the prince's coat disappear from the entrance. Sigyn looked again toward Frigga.

"My son, come forth." Frigga called, her tone that of care but also authority. There was a pause, and then Loki slowly stepped around the corner. He stood in the doorway, twisting his fingers and working at him palms. Frigga stretched out her hand, beckoning for him to come forward like she was summoning a timid child. "Come sit with us, Loki. There will be tea brought about it a moment."

"We were just discussing how your mother named you and your brother." Sigyn explained as she watched her husband cross the room. She knew the worried look on the prince's face had been caused by Frigga's narrative. Loki seemed to swallow the thoughts which were certainly racing through his mind, and Sigyn squeezed his hand as he sat down beside her. She smiled warmly as Loki's eyes shifted, searching her face, until hers gaze met his. His expression softened and he wore a sheepish smile. Sigyn awarded him a peck on the cheek.

"I am sure I have missed a very interesting story, then, for I do not know if there are two names more different that Thor's and my own." Loki said, sighing, and leaned in closer to Sigyn. His arm found its way around her shoulders.

"You both wear them well. You have me to thank for it—were it up to your father, you both would be named quite brutishly. Thor wasn't as lucky as you, Loki," Frigga said with a smile, "but it fits him still."

"I am certain that if I had been given a more 'brutish' name, I would surely have grown to be more brutish myself. And that I am not entirely sure would have been too terrible a thing when you've got a brother named Thor." Loki said with a sly smile and joking tone.

"Oh, now." Frigga laughed. "But I am glad, my son, that you speak of us more as a family now, after all that has happened. My heart never hurt so much as when you would not call me your mother." Frigga's voice softened, and Sigyn saw the glimmer disappear from the queen's eyes. She could see it still haunted her. It was a deeply personal conversation; one that the princess was sure the two had run through many times when she was not in their presence, and also one that she needed to hear. She knew not nearly enough about Loki's past. She had only ever worked on the present, and dreamt of the future.

"You have been the best mother, even when I was lost from you." Loki said quietly, but Sigyn felt her husband's muscles tense.

"And she will be the best grandmother, as well." The princess added, to break the taught rope of conversation between Loki and Frigga.

"I hope to be. Little Váli shall be spoiled indeed, if the way I spoiled both my boys has any element of foreshadowing." Frigga smiled.

At that moment, something quite unexpected occurred. The Allfather, quiet and lordly and pensive, crossed the room and stood next to where his wife sat on the sofa. He shifted where he stood as the three already seated sat in silence, each of their expressions different. Sigyn tried her best to keep a smile, not wanting to offend the King of Asgard, even though the king himself looked as if he cared very little about formality at the moment. Frigga looked surprised and then expectant, waiting for Odin's words. Sigyn looked over to Loki, whose face was blank; his face, maybe, but in his eyes was something between fear and confusion.

"May I sit?" Odin asked. Frigga nodded and the old king lowered himself to the sofa beside the queen. "I hope I am not interrupting too deep a conversation." Odin's expression was kind, or trying to be, as much as the old king could muster with his war-hardened features. His wrinkled hand fell upon Frigga's knee.

"Of course not, love. We were just discussing names. Loki and Sigyn have decided upon a name for our grandson. Váli Lokisson. Isn't it regal?" Frigga said warmly.

"Fit for a prince of Asgard. The court has already been planning a ball to celebrate the birth of Asgard's newest son." Odin replied, smiling. The king seemed at ease and genuine with his words and expressions.

Sigyn felt Loki relax beside her, only for a moment, as both of them smiled at Odin in return. "I hope that day is not too far away. Only a couple of weeks." The princess said with cheer. She looked to her husband, who was still dead silent in the presence of his father, and smiled. Loki looked down at her with adoring eyes.

"Everything is prepared in case our young prince decides to make an early appearance, however. If my experience has taught me anything, it is that some things, especially when children decide to arrive, cannot be foreseen precisely." Frigga said.

"You and I would know this better than anyone, my dear." Odin said to Frigga, whose expression was warm and knowing. The king's one eye wandered to Loki, who gulped. The prince's face was questioning; his eyes longing, his expression suddenly full of hunger. Odin sighed. "My son, do not think that I have forgotten that day when your true parentage was revealed to you. It was not the right time. It was not the right way. I know your mother has told you many times that the plans I had when I took you from the temple have been long buried, but I feel you are longing to hear it from me. And now I will say it."

Loki's arm fell from Sigyn's shoulder, and his hands clasped on his lap. The muscles about his mouth twitched; the only sign of the suppressed emotions which coursed through him. Sigyn could only watch as the old Loki, the same one which has stood before Odin in the vault so long ago, returned for a moment to hear his father's testimony.

"You are my son, Loki. An Odinsson. From the very moment my wife took you to her breast, and from the first night you slept beside us in your cradle, you have been only my son. My second child, and a true prince of Asgard. I thought many times, while I watched you and your brother grow, about those old intentions, and after a long while, I realized that what I had planned would only bring you pain and suffering. So I decided to abandon them. You had grown too close to my heart, Loki, and that is why. And I am sorry-," the king's voice caught for a moment in this throat, "I am sorry for all that I have done that has made you feel that you are less loved and less wanted than Thor. It is a shame that just now you are hearing these words, for they should have been said to you long ago. I hope you will forgive me." Odin's words were slow and deliberate and earnest.

Loki said nothing. The prince stood and walked toward the window. From there, where the light of the morning was cast upon his face, he turned and looked at the king. "I do not know what I should say. I am sure that if I were to speak honestly at this moment, I would regret what I said to you. I will thank you now, though, for raising me here. Were it not for you, I would never have known life past those few days in Jotunnheim. But I do not know if I can forgive a lifelong lie. Perhaps… perhaps I could learn to accept it, but forgiveness may be harder to find, just as it is still difficult for you to forgive me for my actions upon Midgard. But as my own child is nearer to being born, it has made me realize and be more thankful of the shelter you have given me, and for the love you bestowed upon an abandoned child. So, father, I shall thank you. But forgiveness… it will come in time." Loki's eyes glistened.

The room was silent again as the prince stepped towards his young wife once more. Odin stood, and met Loki halfway. The two looked upon one another, and Odin's arms found their way around his son's shoulders. It was a short embrace, one which would have looked more natural if Loki were a child and not a full-grown man, but it astonished Sigyn none the less. Loki raised one arm to Odin's back, but nothing more. Odin stepped away, with a hand still on Loki's shoulder. It was an understanding—a peace—it still had a breakable element that kept the relationship between Loki and the king fragile, but it was no longer fragmented. It was china vase glued together again. Sigyn looked across to Frigga, who has shed silent tears and was now wiping them away with her sleeve. Odin soon disappeared again, back to his duties as Allfather, and Loki did not stay for very long. He would need his time to walk the halls and think. After emotions had settled, Frigga's face turned to the princess once again, bright and kind. The two women carried on as if that was the way it should have been all along. A wound had been opened that day, but instead of letting it grow deeper, it had been healed almost at once. There was a peace and quiet now that would only be broken by the cries of a newborn prince. Sigyn smiled at the thought.

_**Firstly, I would like to apologize for my long hiatus. Sometimes things need to sit for a while to get better. Like wine. And cheese. Fanfiction. Anywho, I know there will be some Odin haters out there who will simply not have the thought of Odin apologizing, and I am sorry if you happen to be one of those individuals. However, it is my personal belief that despite Odin's failings, he is still an adult and a god and a king, and an honorable person enough to apologize to somebody for causing them unnecessary pain no matter how uncomfortable it may be, even if that person is a Jotun. Also I would like to apologize for any redundancy, grammar issues, spelling mishaps, awkward phrasing, and strange stylistic changes, as it is currently 2:15 in the morning, and I have been working on this particular chapter for almost an entire month. I hope you enjoy! There is still much to come, and I will try and get it done in a timely manner so you will not think I have abandoned this story completely. I would love to hear your reviews. Thanks to all who have stuck with this story, and to all new followers who have not yet experienced my awful updating habits! I have not held up my end of the deal. You're all fantastic. Hooray! -Em**_


End file.
